Letters From The Heart
by kellytwalsh22
Summary: Set three months after Letters To The Editor... with Brenda being pregnant and Kelly and Brandon's wedding fast approching the Walsh house is anything but calm. What will happen? I guess you'll have to wait and see....
1. A Little Talking Never Hurt Anyone!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters on the show… this is just a little twist I thought up while I was watching it. If I did own the show you can bet that Kelly and Brandon would never have broken up… but I don't and they did so on with life… right?

_Three Months After Letters To The Editor… _

**_Casa Walsh Kitchen Table _**

****

It was a bright sunny day, despite the fact that it was the end of February and the temperature outside was a little on the chilly side, at least for Beverly Hills it was. Kelly and Brenda were both sitting at the kitchen table cutting out various shapes of colored paper for the invitations they were making. Brenda's doctor had given her strict orders to relax and it was Kelly's job to make sure she was doing this, at least for today. Brandon and Kelly had agreed that he would go to work on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for the first half of the day, and Kelly would go to work on Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday for the second half of the day; just so that Brenda wouldn't be so bored. Today it was Monday and Kelly needed to get the invites done for Brenda's baby shower.

There were all sorts of colors of paper and different shaped templates to use… baby ducks, bottles, and rattles just to name a few. Kelly was working on cutting out a bottle invitation while Brenda was working on tracing a duck onto a piece of yellow paper. Both girls were still in pajamas because neither one had anywhere special to be.

"So Bren… you never said who the father was…" Kelly asked trying to get some information out of her.

Brenda had been rather tight lipped when it came to the baby. Maybe she was ashamed or maybe it wasn't anyone's business. On the other hand, she was keeping this not only from her friends, but her family as well. No one knew who the father was… including the guy himself. Kelly could tell that it was an uncomfortable subject but it wasn't good to keep it locked up inside her either. Brenda, however, just looked at her with an almost pleading stare.

"Kel… I can't…" Brenda began although those words soon turned on her.

"Why!?!... I mean what's the big deal if you tell me? I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to… not even Brandon." Kelly was starting to argue but caught herself knowing that it would only bite her in the butt later.

"Don't you think I want to tell you?... You're my best friend and I want to say it so bad but I can't…"

"Did you make a promise to him?"

"No!" Brenda said looking down at her hands.

"Then why?" Kelly asked as she placed her hand on Brenda's arm.

"Because I don't know…" She said quietly as she closed her eyes and put her right hand on her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked a look of sadness flooded her face.

"I went to a party with some friends back in London and I really don't remember much… just that I was drinking a lot… Dylan and I had just had a fight and I was trying to loosen up and forget my problems. Before I knew it I was sitting in my bathroom crying over a pregnancy test I took a few weeks later. Dylan doesn't even know I'm pregnant… he went on some trip to Egypt or something like that, and I just left him a note saying I was taking a few months off and visiting family… I don't want him to know!" Brenda said looking up at Kelly.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but it is going to be kind of hard to hide a baby from him… don't you think?" Kelly said trying to make her feel better.

"I know... and it is also only a matter of time before he realizes that I am in Beverly Hills and comes looking for me… I just don't know how to tell him."

Well you could try the truth… from what I know about Dylan McKay… he likes honesty. Just give him a call and at least let him know you're safe." Kelly said trying to be supportive.

It was hard to be supportive of something she really didn't know anything about. When she had gotten pregnant she at least knew who the father was, Brandon. It was something they had talked about often. She was terrified when she first saw that pink strip, but after they talked she wasn't so scared, in fact, she was thrilled… then the worst thing in the world happened. After it had happened and she had time to process she realized that she really wanted that baby… she sort of felt that it was her fault she miscarried… maybe if she had loved that baby more it would be here today/ She looked over at Brenda and knew that it had to be hard to carry a child that you had no idea who it came from. She just didn't know what to tell her friend to do; she was never really the voice of reason in these things.

"Let's just get these invitations done… we can worry about this later?" Kelly finally said as she picked out a baby duck and began writing the particulars of the baby shower on it.

"Thanks Kel… I just don't want to think about it right now." Brenda said smiling as she picked up another template and began tracing a rattle onto a piece green paper.

"This baby shower is going to be so much fun… I can't believe that in months I will have a little niece or nephew!" Kelly said smiling from ear to ear.

"Well I can't believe that in just three months you will be my sister… although I fell like you have been my sister since I first moved to Beverly Hills."

"I know I can't wait… it seems like it has taken forever to get here." Kelly said thinking about what Brenda had said.

"Yeah I remember you chasing Brandon in High School!" Brenda said teasing her.

"I didn't chase him… I just came over a lot!" Kelly corrected.

"Whatever…" Brenda said as they both heard the door open.

"What is going on in here? I thought you were supposed to be resting?" Brandon said to Brenda as he walked into the kitchen. "And I thought you were supposed to be finishing up the wedding details?" He said as he leaned in to kiss his soon to be bride.

"I am sitting aren't I?" Brenda questioned motioning to the chair she was sitting on.

"And I just wanted to take a little break from the wedding… besides Brenda's baby shower is important too…" Kelly informed him.

"Okay… Okay you win… now can I talk to you for a second upstairs?" Brandon asked looking at Kelly.

Kelly didn't say anything she just looked over at Brenda and waited for her approval before getting up and following Brandon up the stairs. Once they were in their bedroom and out of earshot from Brenda… Brandon began…

"So have you found out anything about who the father is?" He questioned.

" Brandon… why don't you just ask her… I bet you would get further than I did." Kelly said feeling horrible that she had just lied to him.

"She doesn't know… does she?" Brandon asked following Kelly's facial expressions.

"How do you do that?" Kelly asked partially because she was curious and partially because she didn't want Brenda to know he knew.

"You look guilty when lie to me… so I just figure that she didn't know because you wouldn't have looked that guilty if it were Dylan's kid!" He informed her.

"Well, who knows maybe it still could be… Just do me a favor and don't let her know you know."

"Okay… Come here." Brandon said giving her hug. "Everything is going to be fine… you'll see."

"Why couldn't that have been me?" Kelly asked thinking out loud.

"What?" Brandon asked unsure of what she meant.

"Being pregnant… having our baby running around the house…"

"Kel, everything happens for a reason… you know that… and we weren't ready for a baby… not then anyway!" Brandon explained as she pulled out of the embrace.

"So are you saying we are now?" She said with a grin.

"Kelly, I don't like where this is going… I think we should get back down to Brenda… Kel… what are you doing?" Brandon asked as Kelly went over to the door to the Hallway and locked it, and then locked the bathroom door as well.


	2. Ssshh, Don't Tell Brenda Who's Coming!

**_LAX Airport Gate 23 _**

****

At about three forty-five in the afternoon Brandon and David were waiting for Dylan's plane to arrive from Mexico. He had been all over the world in the past four months that it was really hare to keep track of where he was. The only thing the guys had known was that he wanted to see the gang. He had called Brandon late last night to set up a time to pick him up. Normally he would just rent a car and drive to the hotel he called his second home, but he really needed to talk to Brenda and he knew she was staying with Brandon and Kelly. The airport was rather crowded for it being Monday afternoon but that didn't bother the guys because there were to busy watching the people walking through the main gate.

"Hey Dylan over here!" David shouted from across the room.

"Thanks for coming to get me…" Dylan said once he was closer to them.

"No problem, where are we dropping you off, my friend?" Brandon asked as he grabbed one of the bags.

"I figured we could hang as your place for a while before heading to the hotel." Dylan started.

"That may not be a good idea D. The girls are using the house as a bunker…"

"Yeah they have wedding and baby stuff all over the place." Brandon finished.

"Baby stuff… you and Kelly having a baby too?" Dylan asked totally clueless on what was going on.

"Oops" David commented as Brandon began to explain as they walked to baggage claim.

"No Kelly is throwing a baby shower for a friend and the rest of the girls are just helping her out…"

"Nice save!" David whispered to him.

"So who is having the baby?" Dylan asked noting the change in Brandon's voice.

"Well…" David prompt almost teasingly saying how are you gonna get out of this one?

"Brenda, but Dylan you didn't hear it from me…" Brandon was already trying to defend his sister.

"Brenda didn't tell me about this… are you sure?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah we're sure… She's definitely got something in there!" David said grabbing a bag off the carousel.

"You guys know who the dad is?" Dylan was hurt that she forgot to tell him he might be a father.

"No, I can honestly say that she didn't say who the father was." Brandon reassured him.

"How about we go to the hotel first?" David asked as they headed out to the car.

"Sounds like a plan…" Brandon said walking between the two.

Dylan was silent for the rest of the trip to the hotel. He was unsure whether or not he believed his friends; the one thing he did know was that he really needed to talk to Brenda now. He had been planning on meeting up with her in Mexico but she wouldn't answer her house phone, he had just figured that she was working but when he called Brandon he found out that she had been staying with him. What made her think that she had to hide this from him? Having a baby would have been fine with him, but she was refusing to tell him, what was so bad about a baby? They arrived at the hotel and went up to the room as the questions continued to roll through his mind.

**_Casa Walsh Living Room _**

****

There was paper all over the room, mostly in different piles, but all over none the less. Kelly was trying to organize the final stages of her wedding, while Donna was taking care of mailing all of the baby shower invitations. Brenda had passed out on the couch while watching television. Kelly looked over some of the papers that had been sitting next to her on the floor and just sighed… _How am I going to get all of this done in time?_ She was lost in thought when Donna began to speak.

"Hey Kel, where are all of these going?" She asked referring to the invitations on the coffee table.

"I'll drop them off at the post office on my way to work tomorrow." She said not even looking up from what she was doing.

"Kel what's wrong?" Donna asked looking over at her.

" Brandon is at the airport picking up Dylan as we speak." She said finally looking up. "He called last night and I kinda told him that Brenda had moved back home. He said that he was going to be on the next flight out because he needed to talk to her and she wasn't answering the phone. Brandon then took the phone and said he and David would pick him up…"

"Does she know?" Donna asked referring to Brenda.

"I don't think so… but she is going to find out soon… at least Dylan doesn't know about the baby yet." Kelly said going back to what she was doing.

"I don't think she'll be able to hide it much longer."

"No matter how hard she tries… Hey Don what do you think of these?" She asked holding up one of the magazines she was looking at.

"Oh… Those are gorgeous and I think I might be able to duplicate them for you."

"Really… that would be fantastic… but its not going to conflict with my dress being done on time is it?"

"Kel, your dress is done I just have to do a final fitting for you. I'll get started tomorrow?" She said writing out another address on the envelope.

"I can't wait for this baby shower I have already bought so much stuff!" Kelly said trying to get off the wedding subject for a little while.

"It's only three more weeks away… Oh and then four weeks after that there will be a new baby in the house!"

"Yeah… Oh did I tell you Brandon wants to have a baby too now!" Kelly said smiling.

"Really? You're not even married yet." Donna commented.

"Well, this morning we were talking about babies and how I wished I hadn't lost our baby last year and he just started saying that it wasn't the right time then… so I asked if it was now and he didn't say anything else."

"You two didn't…" Kelly nodded. "Kel I can't believe you!" Donna said in a mock serious tone.

"Hey I didn't hear any complaining coming from him about it!" Kelly rebutted.

Donna just stared at her for awhile before they both just dropped it and returned to what they were doing. Kelly put down her stack of papers and moved over to where Donna was sitting addressing envelopes and began to help out. It was nice to be doing something other than wedding details. _Why couldn't the wedding just plan itself? _She thought to herself as she sealed another invitation.


	3. Bad News? Good News?

**_The Beverly Hills Royal Hotel Room 314 _**

****

It was Friday morning and Dylan was sitting on the couch in his hotel room thinking about everything that had gone on in the week. He had arrived on Monday and it was already Friday and he had yet to speak with Brenda. The guys really had him running all over town and Kelly and the girls were keeping Brenda really busy or was it worn out? He couldn't remember which… All he wanted to do was see her and make sure she wasn't still mad at him. He rubbed his eyes as he looked out the window again… Sleeping was becoming harder as the week passed by. There was a knock on the door as Dylan came out of his trance.

"Hey Brandon I really don't feel like hanging out today…." Dylan said as he opened the door to find Brenda standing in front of him.

"I figured you were in town… Kelly and Donna won't let me out of the house… I snuck out… we need to talk…."

Brenda didn't know what to say so she started to say anything that would come out. She really wanted to talk to him and tell him what happened but she wasn't sure how he would react. She loved him more than anything and letting him know that one fight could have just ruined her life was not the right way to start out the conversation.

Dylan just stared at her wondering if he was the father. He wanted to be because he loved her and didn't want her thinking that night was a mistake… yes it was stupid, but not a mistake, especially if the baby was his because that meant that nothing happened. He smiled at her and opened the door further making sure to step out of her way so she could come in.

"I was hoping to see you today… You want anything to drink?" Dylan offered as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini bar.

"Dylan I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you I was angry… I just wanted to forget everything for just one night. I wasn't planning on this…" Brenda said pointing to her stomach.

"Brenda… you don't have to explain anything to me… What I said that night… I was under a lot of stress and I didn't mean any of it."

Dylan looked at her face and knew that she already felt horrible because of what had happed that he didn't want to make it any worse. He told her he didn't mean what he said but inside he meant every word of it. She was being selfish and had become self absorbed but if it meant that she would feel like herself again he would hold it inside. Suddenly, though, he felt like the room was getting smaller. He blinked as the room slowly went back to normal… _What was going on?_

"Dylan you okay? You look a little pale…" Brenda said concerned about him.

"Yeah I just haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately… I want to find out if I am the father!" Dylan said the last part without thinking.

"I thought you might… I made an appointment with the doctor for eleven… We could go now if you want… get something to eat…" Brenda began.

"Let's get out of here!" Dylan said grabbing his coat and keys before heading out the door.

**_The Doctor's Office _**

****

Brenda and Dylan had gone straight to the doctor's office and were waiting for the nurse to call Brenda's name. The waiting room was actually nice considering the fact that waiting rooms were normally depressing because the news is usually bad. In this case it could be good or bad and Dylan was hoping for good news. Deep in his heart he wanted to be a father, he just didn't want to screw up like his father did. Brenda on the other hand just wanted to get today over with… she was tired of all the waiting and just wanted to hold this baby in her arms. _Why did it have to take so long to have a baby?_ She knew the answer but she couldn't help but ask it in her head.

"Brenda Walsh?" The nurse called from the hallway.

"That's us…" Brenda said as she grabbed Dylan's hand and followed the nurse.

Dylan was careful to note the way they were going so that they wouldn't get lost on the way out. There were three lefts, then a right, and another left and down another long corridor before they finally were let into a room on the right side of the hall. The room was a light blue color with a cloud border along the ceiling and a white board that sat about three feet from the floor. The board had a flower drawn in the corner and a message that read, 'Thank you for making me feel good… Kaitlynn W.' Dylan figured the girl had to be around seven years old because the writing wasn't that bad.

"You sure you want to do this?" Brenda asked him.

"Yeah I want to know it might make things easier for us…" Dylan began.

"I'm scared… sometimes I think it is better not knowing and just pretending…" There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Brenda how are we feeling today?" The doctor asked walking into the room.

"I'm feeling great… we were just curious on the DNA tests that can be done to figure out the father of the baby… or at least just to see if…"

"I want to know if I am the father as soon as possible." Dylan said because Brenda seemed to be having a little trouble.

"Well there is one test that we can do but the results won't be in for a few days." The doctor told them.

"Well I guess a few days is better than waiting until the baby is born to find out…" Brenda said looking over at Dylan.

The doctor went on to explain what was going to happen and then left to prep for the procedure. Brenda did the same, while Dylan went into another room to get some blood drawn. By the time everything was collected and the test were complete both Brenda and Dylan were ready to fall into bed. They had been at the doctor's office almost six hours before they were able to leave. Brenda was overjoyed that Dylan had forgiven her but she was also terrified to get the results because they may not be what they both secretly wanted to hear.

**_Casa Walsh Kitchen _**

****

Brandon and Kelly were sitting at the table eating dinner and wondering what Brenda could possibly be doing up in her room all day. Neither one of them had seen her since this morning. She had said she was tired and so Kelly just figured that she fell asleep and hadn't felt the need to get up just yet. There were days that she would have loved to do that herself. Brandon on the other hand thought it was odd that the drama queen herself had not shown her face all day.

"I'm gonna go check on her?" Brandon finally said.

"You will leave her alone… come on Brandon don't you think we've been kind of smothering her lately? I mean Dylan is in town and we have been keeping them both busy so that they can't see each other." Kelly said feeling bad that they were deceiving their friends like that.

"Kel, I know my sister and she is not upstairs…. In fact I bet you anything that she went to go and see Dylan… She knows he's in town…" Brandon finished as he got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Brandon Walsh get your butt back to this table!" Kelly snapped as the front door swung open.

"Hey guys!" Brenda said sitting down and helping herself to some food. "I could smell this all the way in the back yard."

"That's not where you were, was it Bren?" Brandon asked sitting back down.

"I grabbed your coat… Oh hey Kelly, Brandon." Dylan said walking into the room.

"Dylan you two were together today?" Kelly asked confused.

"Yeah we went to the doctor to see if I was the father of the baby…" Dylan started as he stood behind Brenda's chair.

"When do you get the results?" Kelly asked noticing that Brandon was still processing the fact that the two of them were together after everything that had happened.

"The doctor is supposed to call in the next couple of days with the results so keep the line free…" Brenda said smiling for the first time all week.

**_Two Days Later Casa Walsh Living Room _**

****

Brenda and Dylan were both sitting on the couch watching whatever was on television at the time. Kelly was at the clinic with one of the teenagers in the foster care center and Brandon had been called into the Beat. There was some sort of issue with page three that they needed to sort out so he had just left. It was about twenty minutes into the movie they were watching when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Brenda asked.

"Is this Brenda Walsh?" The voice asked.

"This is she… can I help you?" Brenda questioned.

"This is Melissa from Doctor Harrison's office and I just wanted to let you know that we have the results…"

"Oh great hang on a second… Dylan the results are in… Okay we're listening." Brenda told Melissa.

"It seems that Mr. McKay is an exact match… Congratulations!" She said before hanging up the phone.

"Thank you!" Brenda said setting the phone down on the coffee table before hugging Dylan.

It was the answer both of them had wanted to hear and it was a big relief to know that everything was going be fine. Dylan hugged her backed smiling because he had finally gotten Brenda back in his life, and now she would always be in his life, which is just the way he wanted it.


	4. Get The Party Started!

**_Casa Walsh Living Room_**

It had been two weeks since Brenda and Dylan had told the gang that everything was going to be fine and that Dylan was the father of her baby. Now it was time for the baby shower of a lifetime. Kelly and Donna had been working on the decorations all week and now the day had finally come. Everyone was there and the girls were just about to kick the guys out when Brenda walked down the stairs. She looked like she had been crying or was in severe pain, making everyone concerned.

"Hey Bren... you okay?" Brandon asked his sister as she gripped the railing before taking the last step onto the ground floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine you boys have a good time today... oh and Brandon don't let Dylan have too much fun!" Brenda smiled as she walked over to Dylan and gave him a quick kiss.

"Okay... guys we will see you later on tonight..." Donna began as Kelly opened the front door.

"Steve do you get the feeling we're not wanted?" David asked as Donna pushed him out the door.

"Yeah a little bit!" Steve said just before the door closed after them.

"Okay... Now that they are gone the party can begin!" Kelly said as the girls headed for the living room once again.

The living room had streamers hanging from the ceiling in all sorts of colors... blue, green, yellow, purple and of course pink because Kelly wanted it to be a little girl. The couch had been decorated with balloons, rattles, bottles, and pacifiers for Brenda to sit on. The gifts lined the back wall which also had the table that held all the food for the party. Kelly sat next to Brenda and Donna sat in the chair across from them while Valerie and Janet sat in folding chairs by the door.

"Okay first thing is first... place your bets on the sex, weight, length, and birthday of baby here!" Kelly said as she placed her hand on Brenda's stomach.

"I'm gonna go with April twenty-second, seven pounds three ounces, eighteen inches, and a little boy!" Donna said watching Kelly write it down on a piece of paper.

"April thirteenth, eight pounds six ounces, twenty inches, and a girl." Valerie said as she looked over and smiled at Brenda.

"April seventh, six pounds ten ounces, seventeen and three quarter inches, and a boy." Janet said leaving just Kelly and Brenda to say what they thought.

"I'm gonna pass because I really don't think it is fair for me to guess... after all this baby is in my body and who know that better than me?" Brenda questioned looking over at Kelly curious as to what she was going to say.

"Okay... I am going to guess March twenty-seventh, seven pounds six and a half ounces, nineteen and three quater inches, oh and I am going to say a boy even though I want it to be a girl." Kelly said not wanting to guess the same thing as Valerie.

"Kel that is in two days!" Brenda said shocked that she thought the baby was going to be that early.

"Yeah well you've been acting strange all morning... I would have said today but I didn't want to scare you more... Are you sure you are okay?" Kelly asked as Brenda closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I thought I was but now I'm not so sure... this pain is getting stronger and more intense than it was this morning." Brenda said wincing and grabbing onto the arm of the couch.

"I'm calling the guys!" Kelly said heading into the kitchen to grab the phone.

****

The Peach Pit

"Nat a few Mega Burgers over here for my man Dylan!" Brandon called from the counter.

"Coming right up!" Nat said cheery as always.

The guys had just walked in the door but were already talking about Brandon's big day. Steve wanted them all the head to a strip club for the bachelor party but Dylan was thinking about just hanging out in his hotel room with a bunch of their friends. David was just along for the ride... he could care a less where they were going because either way they would all have a good time. Sure, a few of the girls may be a little upset if they went to the strip club but they would get over it.

"Hey D you okay?" Brandon said heading back to their table.

"Yeah man you look a little paler than usual..." David comented.

"Just hungry that's all..." Dylan was trying to cover because truth be told he felt like the room was spinning. "So have you decided what you wanna do for you bachelor party?" He asked forgetting about the dizzy feeling.

"I'm not sure but I think I am vetoing the strip club because Kelly wouldn't aprove... and I don't want to start our marriage out on a lie." Brandon said eye Dylan closely.

"But Brando that is half the fun of a bachelor party you gotta have a stripper..." Steve begged. "David help me out here!"

"Sorry Steve I'm staying out of this one..." David said not wanting to get in the middle.

"Noah?" Steve questioned.

"As much fun as that sounds... I'm gonna have to stay out of it as well." Noah said as Nat walked up to the table.

"Mega Burgers anyone?... Hey Dylan you don't look so hot... you okay?" Nat asked once he got to the table.

"For the last time I'm fine everyone so lets just have a good time and forget about all this nonsense!" Dylan just about shouted as the phone rang.

"Peach Pit!" Nat said into the phone.

"Hey Nat its Kelly is Brandon there yet?" Kelly said trying not to sound panicked.

"Yeah sure... Brandon... for you!" Nat said handing him the phone.

"Thanks Nat... Hello?" Brandon asked.

"Hey I think Brenda might be in labor we're gonna take her to the hospital... I just wanted to let you know so you can meet us there... She is really scared!" Kelly said trying to stay calm.

"Okay we'll be there as soon as we can... and Kel... everything will be fine you'll see. I love you!" He said as he hung up the phone.

"I love you too!" Kelly said placing the phone on the receiver.

"Guys... I hate to cut this short but we gotta go..."

Before Brandon could finish his sentence Dylan had seemed to be swaying back and forth before finally just falling out of his chair and onto the hard floor. His face was as white as a sheet and as Brandon got closer to his friend he realized that Dylan had broken out in a cold sweat. The rest of the guys were staring in disbelief as Brandon began to call out orders.

"Nat call the hospital and tell them that we are bringing him in... Steve help me get him in the car... Noah and David you go ahead and tell the girls we'll be there soon... Don't tell them anything about Dylan... Brenda is in labor so just play it cool..." Brandon said as he and Steve lifted Dylan up and began walking to the door.


	5. Hospital Visits!

**_Cedars-Sinai Emergency Room_**

Kelly pulls the car around the circle and up to the Emergency Room doors just as Brenda lets out another cry from the back seat. She had probably broken every law in the book trying to get there as fast as she could but she really didn't care at the moment. All that mattered was that they were there and Brenda was going to have her baby. Donna and Janet helped Brenda out of the car and into one of the wheelchairs waiting at the door. Valerie offered to park the car so Kelly could go in with the rest of the girls. Kelly gladly handed the key over and went up to Brenda.

"Don't scratch my car!" Kelly warned. "Hey Bren let's get you admitted!" She said smiling as she wheeled her best friend through the doors.

"Kel... Is it suppose to hurt this much?" Brenda asked as the got up to the counter.

"I think so but I have never been through it so I can't be sure... Um excuse me but my best friend here is having a baby..." Kelly started as the man behind the counter handed her a clipboard.

"Fill this out and someone will be here to get you shortly." He said turning back to what he was doing.

"Great customer service skills huh?" Kelly said as they went to sit down in the waiting room.

"Something tells me he does that a lot!" Donna commented as Brenda and Kelly began filling the forms out.

"I'll go turn these in to him..." Kelly said walking up to the counter.

"Brenda Walsh?" The orderly called as he picked up the clipboard.

"Over here..." She said waving him over to where she was.

"Okay Miss Walsh it looks like we're all set lets get you up to the maternity ward."

"Kel can you come with me?" Brenda asked as she turned to her.

"Go we can tell the guys when they get here!" Donna said smiling as the two girls headed up to the maternity ward.

About ten minutes after Kelly and Brenda went up to the maternity ward, the guy could be seen running into the Emergency Room. Brandon and Steve were still holding Dylan up as they walked up to the counter. Donna could tell that Dylan was unconscious, but had not idea why. Of course, Brandon was also asked to fill out the same forms and someone would be right there to tend to his friend.

"You don't understand... I don't know the answers to these questions, and he needs help now!" Brandon all but shouted at the man behind the counter.

"Brandon what happened to Dylan?" Donna asked as she walked over to him.

"He just callapsed at the Peach Pit and here we are... I don't know what's wrong! How's Brenda?" He asked his voice suddenly changing to a much softer tone.

"She should be just fine Kelly went with her up to the Maternity Ward its room four-eighty-three if you want to head up there... we can make sure Dylan's okay." Donna said knowing that he would want to see his sister.

"I better wait... she'll want to know where Dylan is... so I want some information before I head up there." Brandon explained as an orderly came to get Dylan.

****

Six Hours Later...

It had been nearly six hours since they had arrived at the hospital and the only thing they could find out was nothing... Brandon had gone up to the desk about every half hour to ask if there was anything new going on with Dylan. There was also no news on Brenda because Kelly hadn't been down to see them since she had gone up with Brenda. Everyone was beginning to feel useless because no one would tell them anything when suddenly a woman emerged from the white doors that Dylan had been taken through.

"Mr. Walsh? Your friend Dylan is awake... I just wanted to tell you that he is going to be fine for now... You can take him home whenever." The woman said.

"Thanks..." Brandon looked at the woman's name tag. "Trisha... can he go see his girlfriend up in the maternity ward... she's having their baby and I'm sure she would like him to be there... Its my sister!" Brandon began and Trisha just nodded.

"Of course but he has to stay in that wheelchair until he leaves the hospital." With that she disapeared behind those doors again.

"I try to keep him in it!" Brandon said as Dylan was wheeled out to them.

"I think they thought I was a pin cushion or something..." Dylan said kind of out of it.

"Yeah well you're the one that collapsed on up earlier... We gotta get up stairs... Brenda's having the baby..." Brandon said as the all headed up to the Maternity Ward.

_**Maternity Ward Room 483**_

The room was busy with doctors and nurses running in and out. Brenda was laying there in the bed totally numb from the epidural she had received about an hour ago. Kelly was trying to talk to any of the doctors in the room just trying to find out what was going on, but it wasn't going as she had hoped. Instead she turned to Brenda and began talking with her about anything and everything to keep her mind off of what was going on.

"So do you have any names picked out yet?" She asked but the question was never answered.

"Alright Miss. Walsh it is time to bring this baby into the world!" A doctor said.

Moments later a cry could be heard coming from the room. Brandon and Dylan rounded the corner just in time to hear the precious screams. For some reason it was music to there ears because they knew that the screams were a good sign... it meant that the baby was healthy. Inside Kelly was beaming, glad that Brenda had asked her to stay with her. For some reason this meant the world to her, and she had no idea why... after all babies were born everyday so it wasn't anything special... _Wrong!..._ this was very special because that was her new nephew.

"It's a boy!" The doctor shouted as he handed the baby to one of the nurses.

"Oh he's so cute Bren!" Kelly gushed as the door opened.

"Did I miss it?" Dylan asked as Brandon pushed him inside.

"What happened to you?" Both girls asked in unison.

"Oh I passed out and Brandon here brought me in where they ran test after test and stuck me with a million different needles and then finally they let me come up here and see you..." Dylan explained.

"Oh and Kelly his name is Jacob James McKay!" Brenda said as the baby was placed in her arms.

"Hey Kel can I talk to you?" Brandon asked as she nodded and they walked out of the room.

"Thanks for being there for her..."

"It really wasn't a big deal Brandon I actually loved it... he is so cute... Oh hey what happened with Dylan?" Kelly asked.

"He had a bunch of test ran to find out why he collapsed earlier and he is just waiting for the results... they should be ready soon." He said hugging her as tight as he could.

"What is this for?" Kelly said hugging him back.

"For being the person you are... Lets go tell the rest of the gang!" Brandon said as they began walking towards the waiting room.

"Hey what did she have?" Everyone asked when they got out there.

"A little boy, six pounds seven ounces, eighteen inches, and his name is Jacob James McKay and let me tell you he is so cute!" Kelly said smiling from ear to ear.

"So who wins?" Donna asked.

"Well Donna you got two right, I was closest to the date and got the sex right, and Janet was closest to the weight and also got the sex right... I would say it is a toss up!"

"Is there a Mr. McKay in the waiting room?" A nurse asked with an envolope in her hand.

"I'm Dylan McKay!" Dylan said as one of the nurses from the room pushed him and his son into the waiting room.

"I have your test results here..." The nurse said handing them over.

"Is that Jacob? Oh he is so adorable!" Janet said as she looked at the little boy's face.

After a few minutes of everyone fawning over baby Jacob the nurse took him into the nursery where he would stay for a few days until both mom and baby were able to go home. Dylan took the test results but didn't open them because he wanted to be happy about his new son for a day before getting the bad news. Kelly and Brandon took him home and the rest of the gang went home as well. They would all be back to see Brenda soon enough.


	6. I'll Lay My Get Out Of Hell Free Card!

**_LAX Airport Gate 3417_**

The date was April twenty-eighth and Brandon and Kelly's wedding was just a couple weeks away. So far everything was going as planned... Kelly's dress was done and fit perfectly... Donna almost had the bridesmaid dresses done... Brandon's tux was set to be picked up... the flowers were all going to be delivered at ten in the morning on May sixteenth and the wedding would take place at two in the afternoon. Brandon's parents were schedualed to arrive from Hong Kong any minute, which is why they were at the airport so early... the flight was set to arrive at seven fifteen in the morning.

"J.J. is really getting big?" Kelly said looking around the airport.

"Yes, he's growing like a weed... Did Brenda send out an anouncement to mom and dad?" He asked wondering if they even knew they had a grandson.

"I don't think she has even had time to write in the baby book, she has been so busy taking care of J.J. and Dylan... Speaking of Dylan has he told you the test results?" Kelly asked watching the people get off the plane.

"No... I don't even know if he open the evelope yet... you know Dylan, he would rather not hear the bad news..."

"Hey Brandon!" Jim Walsh called from the crowd of people at the gate.

"We'll talk about this later... Hey dad long time no see!" Brandon said hugging his dad.

"Kelly congradulations! I hear you are going to be a part of the family soon!" Cindy turning towards her and giving her a hug.

"Well I like to think I have been the whole time... Have you two seen a picture of J.J. yet?" Kelly asked.

"I don't believe we have... but we heard all about him a few weeks ago..." Cindy said as they began to walk to the baggage claim area.

_**Casa Walsh Brenda's room **_

Brenda had been cleaning since she woke up and finally had some time to get herself ready to see her parents. Dylan was still asleep on her bed and J.J. was fed, changed, dressed, and laying in his crib taking a nap. She watched her two boys sleep for a few minutes before heading into the bathroom to get ready. The house was clean for the moment and everything was quiet that was until the front door opened and Brandon anounced...

"We're Back!" Brandon called throughout the house.

"What a wonderful alarm clock that is..." Dylan said as he rubbed his eyes and shakely got out of the bed.

"Dylan are you sure you're up to this? I mean you have been kind of weak lately..." Brenda asked worried about him.

"Look I go in for another appointment in two days... until then I'm just going to pretend that nothing is wrong... those tests said that its not as bad as it _seems_... trust me I know what I am doing!" Dylan said as he got up and headed into the bathroom himself.

"Where have I heard that one before?" Brenda asked herself as she picked up J.J. and headed downstairs to see her parents.

"Brenda I've missed you so much..." Cindy said as she enveloped her daughter and grandson in a big hug. "Hey there little guy!" She said as she took J.J. out of Brenda's arms.

"So dad you ready for the welcome party tonight?" Brenda asked giving him a big hug as well.

"Sure am... I can't wait so see everyone again! In fact let's go now!" He said dropping the remainder of the bags on the floor and heading out the door.

_**Peach Pit **_

Four hours of driving around Beverly Hills had put not only baby Jacob to sleep but also Dylan and Kelly as well. Brandon drove as Brenda continued to talk about everything that had happened since the last time they were all together. She couldn't believe it had been almost three years. Brandon on the other hand wished that she would just be quiet for a few minutes... _Kelly you really don't know how lucky you are at the moment... I wish I could be sleeping through this too! _Brandon thoguht to himself as he parked behind the Peach Pit.

"Hey Kel... Dylan... time to wake up..." Brandon said as Brenda took Jacob's car seat and carried him inside.

"Is Brenda done talking yet?" Kelly asked still with her eyes closed.

"My guess is no... but I don't have to drive anymore so we can sneak into the store room and out of earshot from the rest of them..." Brandon explained as Dylan began to stir.

"Hey she done talking yet... I feel like I have been hearing that stupid song that doesn't end from Lamb Chop's Play-a-long!" Dylan began as he got out of the car. "In fact I think I might just start singing that song to her..."

"I think he has lost it!" Kelly said laughing as Brandon lead her into the Peach Pit.

"Hey D... before we go in you mind telling us what's going on with you?" Brandon asked just as they walked inside.

"Well considering that everyone has been asking me... fine... I have a brain tumor! There you happy now?" Dylan shouted before he ran out of the Peach Pit.

The room went silent as the reality of what had just happened sunk in. No one spoke for about an hour... they just kind of stood there in shock... maybe hoping that what they heard was wrong... or maybe knowing on some level it was true but... hey this was Dylan and he liked to psych people out a lot. Brandon had tried to find Dylan at one point during the party but stopped when he noticed Kelly wasn't eating her favorite food in the world.

"Hey... you feeling okay?" He asked concerned.

"Does this taste right to you?" She asked as he picked up the Veggie Burger and took a bite.

"Tastes like it could use some meat but other than that its fine why?" Brandon asked staring at her intently.

"It just doesn't taste right to me... Oh my God!" Kelly exclaimed as an idea crossed her mind.

"What? What's Oh my God?" Brandon asked following her out the door. "Wait a minute where are you going?"

"To the Drug Store I think I might be pregnant..." Kelly said turning to face him for a second.

"Kel... What?... Pregnant?... I thought we agreed that we would wait on the baby until after we were married." Brandon said grabbing her arm to stop her from walking.

"No you never said anything about when you just said we weren't ready last year... and besides I didn't plan on getting pregnant two weeks before our wedding... I don't even know if I am its just a thought! Now can I get the test and find out?" Kelly asked as he let her go.

"I'm coming with you..." Brandon said as they both headed towards the drug store.

_**Casa Walsh Brandon and Kelly's Bedroom**_

Kelly was staring at the box while Brandon was sitting on the bed looking out the window. She hadn't even pulled it out of the box and already he was nervious. Kelly read the back of the box over and over again before finally getting the courage to open it. As the contents of the box came out Brandon just looked at Kelly wondering what was going through her mind. He knew she wanted a baby but was this too soon?

"Here go nothing!" She said grabbing the contents and heading into the bathroom.

"What happens now?" Brandon asked as she came out.

"We wait!" Kelly said sitting next to him on the bed.


	7. Jitters Or Morning Sickness?

**_Author's Note: _**Okay, I just want to let everyone who as reviewed my story that I really am glad that you are being so helpful... I especially like the long reviews... Also I wasn't trying to make Dylan sick but after I realized that I had written it that way I decided to see it through... I promise I will not kill him off... I like him too much to do that!

* * *

**_Casa Walsh Brandon and Kelly's bedroom_**

Kelly was lying on the bed watching Brandon fidget with the blanket. He looked so panicked, an emotion she rarely ever saw from him. It kind of scared her especially if she was the reason he was acting this way, but at the same time she was smiling inside. She wanted them to really be a family and if that test came out positive she knew that they would face it together... she hadn't planned to get pregnant so soon, but here they were waiting for the alarm to go off telling them that their lives were about to change forever. The alarm sounded and Brandon's fingers stopped fidgeting with the blanket and looked towards the bathroom. "You ready?" Kelly asked him looking into his eyes.

"Let's do this..." He said a little unsure if he even wanted to know anymore.

Brandon squeezed Kelly's hand as she got up from the bed, mainly to let her know that he was there for her, but partly to reassure himself that they were doing the right thing. Kelly smiled as she walked toward the bathroom door... _This is it! _As she looked back to Brandon she noticed he was smiling at her. She opened the door and there it was sitting on the counter... the stick that would change her life. She picked it up and held it in her hand for a moment before looking at the result. There was a minus sign... according to the box that meant not pregnant. Kelly wanted to cry right then and there... she wanted to throw the stick at the wall and scream... but then she heard Brandon's voice.

"Hey is everything okay in there?" He called from the bedroom.

"Yeah... I'm okay." She replied smiling inwardly knowing that he loved her enough to be doing this with her.

"So what does it say?" He asked as she came back into the room.

"It's negative... I'm not pregnant." She said showing him the results in her hand.

"Kel... I'm sorry I know you wanted this..." Brandon said as he got up and put his arms around her.

"No... I shouldn't have put you through this... I can't believe I even thought I was pregnant..." She said crying into his shoulder.

"It'll happen someday when we're ready for it..." Brandon said as she pulled away from him.

"I need to be alone for a while... I think I'll go take a walk along the beach." She said as she walked out of the bedroom.

**_The Beach _**

The Beach had always played an important roll in Dylan's life... It was the one place he could go that seemed to make all of his problems go away. Today was no different... and as he sat on the sand listening to the waves pounding against the rocks all he could think about was his son, and how he would grow up without his father. Dylan knew what it was like to grow up without a father and didn't want that for Jacob... he wanted to be there and he wasn't about to let this brain tumor stand in his way.

"Hey... I thought I might find you here..." Kelly said walking up to him. "How bad is it?" She asked referring to the tumor.

"They want me to go to the Mayo Clinic in Rochester Minnesota to have it removed... I'm supposed to be there by the end of the week..." Dylan said watching the waves roll in.

"Have you told Brenda yet?" Kelly wanted to comfort him but wasn't sure what to say or how to act.

"Yeah... she's been great... she has a hotel booked for us and everything is taken care of..." Dylan was now looking at Kelly. "Sometimes I think that I will wake up tomorrow and the whole thing would turn out to be a nightmare..."

"Dylan, I wish that would happen too but the reality is you need to get that surgery or you may..."

"What Kel?... Die... you think I don't know that? Well I do and I'm scared as Hell!" Dylan said wiping the tears from his eyes hoping that Kelly couldn't see them.

"It'll be okay..." Kelly started to say but Dylan cut her off.

"No... It won't be okay... my life is falling apart and all anyone can seem to say is that it will be okay! Kel this is my life that we are talking about... I know that death has never really fazed me but right now it scares me to no end! I don't want to die... I don't want J.J. to go through life the same way I did..."

Dylan was spilling his soul to her and all she could do was stand there and stare out at the water... things out there seemed so peaceful. So right, like everything was in its place and no matter what happened that was how it was going to stay. Kelly knew he was going through a tough time but she didn't know what to say to him... she had never been through something that traumatic. Yeah, she had some hard times fall her way... like her mother being an alcoholic and drug addict... or her father leaving all the time and then getting arrested... when she lost the baby... and when she was recovering from her cocaine addiction. She had never had any illnesses to deal with, at least nothing where death was a very real possibility.

"Then go to the Mayo Clinic... get the surgery and get better... then come back!" She said finally like it was something she should have said a long time ago.

"What is wrong with you... one minute you are concerned about me and the next it is like you are biting my head off... what are you pregnant?" Dylan all but yelled finally realizing why she looked like she had been crying.

"No Dylan... I can honestly say that I am not pregnant... the test just confirmed that one!" She said in a slightly sarcastic tone as she flashed him a smile and looked back out over the water. "Don't you just wish that you were part of the ocean sometimes?" She asked him.

"I use to..." He began.

"Everything out there is so peaceful... everything has its own part and they all work together to create this beautiful image that we see everyday!"

"Kel, I know you feel like you are on a rollercoaster right now but let me tell you this... Life is a roller coaster and like it or not you have to learn how to ride without turning back because in life there is no turning back... once you make a choice to do something that's it forever... there is no turning back!" Dylan said as he walked away leaving her alone on the beach.

**_Four Hours Later... _**

Brandon walked down to where Kelly was sitting on the beach. He was worried about her because Dylan had said she was a mess when he walked back into the house. Brandon wasn't sure if it was because Dylan had told her that he was leaving the day before the wedding or if it was because of the results of the pregnancy test she had taken. Whatever it was he was soon going to find out. As he slowly made is way down to the water... it was dark and he had forgotten how hard it was to walk in the sand when he couldn't see it.

"Hey!" He said just trying to get her attention.

"Hey..." She said back.

"You do know that the sun set was two hours ago right?" He was trying to make her laugh.

"Yeah... I just wasn't ready to go home yet." She said still staring out at the water.

"Is this about Brenda and Dylan or is this about this afternoon?" He asked gingerly as he placed the blanket he was carrying around her shoulders.

"Thanks... it's about me... I don't want to be riding this roller coaster... I don't even like roller coasters... I don't feel safe on them..." Kelly was rambling on and on about roller coasters and Brandon had no idea why.

"Okay... Kel, we are nowhere near a roller coaster!" Brandon began.

"Yes... we are... it is our life and I feel like I could fall at any moment and no one is going to be there to catch me!"

"I will..."

"What?" Kelly asked turning towards him.

"I will catch you when you fall... I will be there for you when your world is coming apart... I'm not going to let you fall... I don't want to lose you... I'm here..." Brandon said holding her.

"I just..." Kelly sighed as she finally let go of everything she had been keeping inside.

"Ssshhh, I know... you feel like you life is unraveling before your eyes and there is nothing you can do to make it stop... Dylan and Brenda are leaving... we are getting married... everything is changing and you're scared... I am too." He said stroking his hands through her hair.

"Thanks..." She said plainly looking up at him.

"For what?" Brandon asked.

"For being you... the wonderful man that I fell in love with... the one that puts up with all my crap and never tells me that I am being unreasonable and self centered. I love you... you know!"

"I know and you wanna know something else..."

"What?" She asked smiling up at him.

"I love you too..." He said as he kissed her ever so sweetly. "Now can we go home because it's getting kind of cold out here?" He said as he faked a shiver.

"I just want to sit here for a little while longer with you... I'll share my blanket!" She teased as she wrapped the blanket around him.

Without hesitation Brandon found himself sitting on the beach with Kelly sitting between his legs, her back leaning against him. He leaned up against the rock behind him and just held her as close as he could. She was his world and right now things couldn't be more perfect... well except maybe the fact that Dylan wasn't sick and could be there for the wedding that was happening in a few days. He didn't know how long they had been sitting there but he did realize when Kelly had fallen asleep. Carefully he got up and carried her up to the beach apartment where he knew Donna and David would be watching yet another tacky horror movie.

"Hey Brandon what's up?" Donna asked as she opened the door for him.

"Kelly's asleep and I was hoping we could crash here... I really don't want to drive back to the house tonight..." He began.

"Oh... yeah... you guys can sleep in her old room!" Donna said moving out of the way so Brandon could come inside.

"Thanks... I just didn't want to wake her up."

"No problem... See you in the morning..." She said as he disappeared into the bedroom.


	8. Wedding Bells Or The End Of The World?

**_The Beverly Beat Newsroom_**

Brandon had been working hard all day... he just had to keep hiself busy so that he wouldn't start thinking about tomorrow. He had been thinking about the wedding all week and everything that seem to cross his mind was that maybe it wasn't the right time to do this. Jim kept telling him that he was just getting cold feet but he wasn't sure what it was he was feeling anymore. Sure he loved Kelly, but it was just hard to look at himself in the mirror knowing that tomorrow he was going to be a married man. His thoughts, however, were soon interuppted by the phone.

"Beverly Beat... Brandon speaking!" He said in his most confidant voice.

"Is this Brandon Walsh?" The voice on the other end questioned.

"It is... What can I do for you?" Brandon's curiousity was peeked.

"My name is John Harper from the Washington Post and I have been following your work and I got to tell you I'm very impressed... I was wondering if you would like to write for us..." The questioned seemed to trail off as Brandon listened.

"You want to give me a job at the Washington Post?" Brandon was still a little shocked.

"That is what I said... you interested?" Mr. Harper asked.

"I'm very interested! I just have to..." Brandon was cut off.

"Great! I'd like to see you hear day after tomorrow for a formal meet and greet!"

"The day after tomorrow?" Brandon asked.

"That is what I said... do you have a problem with that?"

"It's just that I am getting married tomorrow and I really need to talk this over with her..."

"Well, congrats and if we have to we can push it back to the end of the week..." Mr. Harper began.

"I'll let you know later on today." Brandon said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Steve asked from his desk across the room.

"John Harper of the Washington Post... he wants me to write for the paper..." Brandon began...

****

The Peach Pit

Kelly had been sitting at her table just staring at the blueberry muffin in front of her... at one point she had started to pick at it but wasn't really eating any of it. She was preoccupide with everything that still had to be done before tomorrow. Donna had just finished the last alteration for Brenda's bridesmaid dress because it was now Janet's. Brenda had left that morning with Dylan and baby Jacob and she was a little sad because her best friend wasn't going to be at her wedding. Maybe that would make what she had to tell Brandon easier... She had been thinking about it a lot since his parents got into town... how much she felt like a sister to him because that was how his family treated her. She wasn't the woman taking away their only son... she was the second daughter to them... she was a part of the family in every way except blood.

"Coffee's getting cold." David said as he sat next to his step sister.

"Huh, oh... I guess I wasn't as thirsty as I thought..." Kelly said looking up at him with a slight smile.

"From the looks of it you weren't as hungry as you thought either... What's up?" David asked concerned.

"Am I doing the right thing... marrying Brandon?"

"Where is this coming from... Of course you are doing the right thing... Brandon is a great guy and you deserve a great guy!" David was trying to be supportive and helpful.

"I guess it's just cold feet... Tomorrow will be better right?" She asked unsure.

"Tomorrow you will be standing up there in that church looking as beautiful as ever and telling Brandon 'I do' then there will be a party and you'll live happily ever after!" David said with a grin.

"You have been reading Erin way too many fairy tales!" Kelly said laughing.

"Hey it worked didn't it? You're smiling again! Everything will go great tomorrow you'll see..." He said getting up.

"Thanks David... You know I'm glad you're my brother!" She said getting up herself.

"Me too... Kel... Me too!"

****

The Next Morning The Church 10AM

Today was the day that Brandon and Kelly said 'I do' and nothing was going the way it was suppose to... Brandon's tux was the wrong style... Kelly had spilt her morning coffee all over her wedding dress on the way to the church... and it was ten and the flowers had yet to be delivered. Kelly was sitting in her dressing room with Donna, Janet, and Cindy trying not to stress out so much that she would end up passing out, but that may have already been to late. Donna was working on getting the stains out of Kelly's dress while Cindy and Janet were trying to calm Kelly down.

"I don't think I can do this..." Kelly said sitting on a chair in front of the mirror.

"Sweetie it's completely normal to be having these feelings... I had them when I married Jim and believe it or not it gets better as the day goes on... Standing up to the feelings you are having is the hardest part about getting married..." Cindy was making total sense but for some reason Kelly couldn't beleive her.

"I wish I could believe that... but I can't... I don't know what I am suppose to do... I love Brandon, but I don't know how to be a wife... I'm no good at anything I do... I am a complete screw up!" Kelly was getting ready to lose it.

"That should do it... Kel... here you are... good as new!" Donna said showing her a once stained wedding dress a bright white again.

"Well at least that is one crisses averted... Oh and Kel... Steve said that he had a tux that would look great in Brandon..." Janet began as someone knocked on the door.

"Flowers are here!" Val said through a crack in the door.

"Okay so there is just one thing left to do and that is get you in your dress..." Donna relpied as she helped Kelly into the dress.

"Is it safe to come in..." Brandon's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"I'd like to talk to Brandon alone if you guys don't mind." Kelly said as Donna zipped up the back of the dress.

"Sure sweetie if that is what you want..." Cindy said as her and the other girls left the room.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Brandon stated as he kissed her lightly.

"What are we doing Brandon?" Kelly asked looking him in the eye.

"I don't know... This isn't what we wanted at all..." He replied.

"This was suppose to be our day... why do I feel like it is all just a show for them?" Kelly asked refering to their friends and family.

"I think it is..." Brandon started.

"I can't marry you Brandon... I hope you understand that!" Kelly said with a tear in her eye. "No matter how much I want to this doesn't feel right to me."

"Kel I understand it doesn't feel right to me either..." Brandon said. "How do you think they are going to take it?"

"I don't know... I guess we are about to find out!" Kelly said as she took Brandon's hand and begain to make their way to the front of the church.

****

Four Hours Later at Casa Walsh Kitchen

The gang was cleaning up the reminants of the _un_reception party. After everything that had happened that day Kelly and Brandon were still talking and still acting like nothing had happened, even though they both knew what was going to happen later that night. Kelly smiled over at Brandon, Donna and David noticed this and grabbed the remainder of the trash bags before heading out the front door.

"We'll drop these off at the dumpster for you!" David said as they left.

"I think I'm gonna take Janet home see you later man..." Steve said as he and Janet left as well.

"You know I'm hungry... I don't think I got a chance to eat at all during this party." Brandon said.

"Me too... Let's see what we have in the fridge... Salmon, salad, and a cheese plate..." Kelly said taking out the trays and placing them on the counter.

"Hey that looks good!" Brandon said reaching for the cake.

"Here... try it." Kelly said putting a piece in his mouth. "Whatcha think?" She asked.

"I like it... here... your turn." He said as he fed her a piece as well.

Without thinking they both found themselves staring intentely at the other. Brandon moved closer to Kelly and as their lips pressed together her arms wrapped around his neck. She was trying her hardest not to get the cake from her fingers on his tux but it wasn't working as well as she had hoped. Brandon wasn't doing a very good job of this himself.

"Should we be doing this?" Kelly asked in between kisses.

"I don't know!" Was all Brandon could say...

Slowly they made their way to the stairs... Kelly went first and Brandon followed her up to their bedroom. He knew what he was doing and he knew he shouldn't be doing it, but he couldn't help himself either. Kelly knew that she would regret this in the morning, but she also wasn't quite ready to let Brandon go just yet. She still loved him deeply and that emotion was what carried them through the day. It was their love that gave them the strength to tell their friends and family that it wasn't the right time for them. It got them through the day and it got them to where they were at that very moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay I know that some of you are going to be mad at this chapter but don't worry I know what I am doing. This had to happen for the rest of the story to be written... I didn't want to end it right here because then the title wouldn't make any sense. And just an FYI Dylan and Brenda will be in a few chapter's coming up. 


	9. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Authors Note:** CrystalPersuasion just thought I would let you know... I live for your reviews! Marlene, brendylan, Airia Black, bran&kel1, HRae83, P3H2O, Cosmopolitan, BabyDoll, Mono, Guccigurl01, and anyone else that has reviewed and I forgot to ad you to the list thank you for your input... I probably would have been still stuck on chapter 3 without out your support.

* * *

**_Casa Walsh May 17, 1998_**

Kelly smiled as she opened her eyes, slightly ammused at what had happened the previous night. Then as suddenly as the smile had come it was gone... _Oh my God, what have I done... I didn't want this... I didn't want us to break up... It just didn't feel like the right time... I want to marry him I do! _Her mind was racing as she heard Brandon waking up beside her. He was thinking about the same things she was... _What have I done... _was all he could think. He turned to face her wondering what her thoughts about last night were.

"Hey... How'd you sleep?" He asked watching her every move.

"Like a baby..." She said pulling the covers up closer to her face.

"Cold?" Brandon asked noticing what she was doing.

"Yeah I think Val turned the AC on again..." Kelly said unaware that they were the only two in the house last night.

"Um... she couldn't have done that... no one was hear but us... It was their wedding gift to us..." Brandon trailed off.

"The house to ourselves for our wedding night..." Kelly finished his sentence like she always had.

"Does this seem..."

"Wong to me... Yes... How about you?" Kelly asked him.

"A little..." Before he could finish his thought the phone rang. "Hello?" He asked picking up the reciever.

"Mr. Walsh, how are you this morning?" It was Mr. Harper.

"Fine Mr. Harper and yourself?" Brandon asked sitting up in the bed.

"Good... good... How was your wedding yesterday?"

"It didn't really go as planned... so what can I do for you this morning?" He asked dropping the subject.

"I really need you here the day after tomorrow and seeing as you special day wasn't so special I was hoping you could be on your way out here ASAP..." Mr. Harper was being optimistic.

"Okay I'll see you the day after tomorrow." Brandon said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kelly asked turning to face him.

"John Harper... Editor of the Washington Post... He wants me out there for a meet and greet... get to know the staff thing right away."

"You got a job in DC!?!" Kelly was happy for him but didn't want to lose him either.

"According to what Mr. Harper said... yes... and I think I'm going to take it!" Brandon was estatic that he finally got his big break.

"So you're leaving the day after tomorrow?" Kelly was disapointed that he was leaving so soon.

"Is that a problem?" Brandon asked getting out of the bed.

"Well, yeah... do you really expect me to return all of the gifts and everything we rented for yesterday?" She couldn't even bare to say the word wedding... it was like the plague or something.

"I'll take care of everything before I go... don't worry!" He said kissing her forhead and heading into the bathroom.

Kelly just fell back into the pillows wondering what had gone so horribly wrong in her life. What had made her the way she was... She wanted to cry but no tears would come... she wanted to scream but there was no sound. Instead her body racked with heavy sobs as she clutched onto one of his pillows. His scent seemed to calm her nerves and make her feel a little better, but as soon as she reminded herself that he was leaving the sobs would start up again.

Inside the solitude of the bathroom Brandon started the shower and he too began to fall to pieces. He wanted to stay with her, but he wanted the job too... and he knew there was no way she would go with him. It wasn't even up for debate... he wasn't going to ask her to leave behind everything she knows for him... not again. He looked in the mirror and faced the man before him... himself... _What am I going to do?_ He quietly asked to himself.

****

Two Days Later Casa Walsh Foyer

Today was the day they had to say good-bye... There was no turning back on this one... Kelly regreted not marrying Brandon but she wasn't going to stand in the way of his happiness. She knew he wanted this and needed it... how it would boost his career... and who knew maybe he would come back in a few months because he hated it. She was hoping he would come back even though she didn't want him to fail at his dream. Brandon was taking his bags out to Kelly's car when she asked...

"Do you have everything you need?" He wanted to tell her that he was missing the most important thing... her... but he didn't.

"I think I have everything... you gonna be okay without me?" He asked her.

"I'm going to move back in to the beach apartment with Donna and David... I don't think I can stay here..." Kelly began.

"Stay as long as you need to... I'll let Steve know that he can't have our room just yet..."

"It's not our's anymore remember... we broke up." Kelly said solomly.

"Please stay... as long as you need to!" Brandon was pleeding with her to stay... that way he would know she was taken care of.

"Fine... I'll stay for a little while at least... now we need to get you to the airport before the plane leaves without you!" She said knowing that he wasn't going to leave until she agreed.

With that they were both out the door and on their way to the airport... where a teary good-bye would take place. Neither one wanted to leave the other, but Brandon was too ashamed to admit that he really wanted her to come... and Kelly was to full of guilt to beg him to stay. Although, if she would have asked, Brandon would have stayed because truth be told, he still loved her with every fiber of his being.

"I love you!" He said as he walked through the gate and boarded the plane.

"I love you too..." She said a little to quietly for him to hear.

****

The Wyatt Foundation

The next few days were the hardest days of Kelly's life... she had decided that a change in her work inviroment would be the best thing for her. So there she was at the Wyatt Foundation cleaning out her personal items from her desk. There were pictures of her with Brandon and hanging from her computer was the silver chain that once again held her engagement ring. Some day that ring would stay on her finger... she just wasn't sure when. Just as she was about to walk out the door for the last time she heard the phone ring.

"Wyatt Foundation." She said into the mouth piece.

"Kelly Taylor please." The sweet sound of Brenda's voice said from the other end.

"Brenda? How are you? Is Dylan okay? How's the baby?" Kelly was shooting out questions so fast that Brenda couldn't get two words in.

"Slow down Kel... I'm fine... the people at the hospital and hotel have been great to us... Dylan is a real trouper and they said he should pull through soon... J.J. is getting so big... in fact he is trying to crawl already." She gushed as she played peek-a-boo with him in their hotel room.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you..." Kelly sounded like she was hurting.

"Kel, are you okay? How was the wedding?... and where is that brother of mine? I want to say hi..." It was Brenda's turn to ask all the questions now.

"I'm fine... The wedding was a bust... I got scared and called it off... then the very next day I of course regretted everything... except the sex that was great! Oh and Brandon is probably at the Washington Post working on an important article... I haven't heard from him since he left." Kelly explained although she was sure she had lost Brenda somewhere in there because she was being very quiet.

"You still had the wedding night?" Brenda questioned and Kelly's suspitions rang true.

"Yeah, and we both knew it was wrong but we didn't care... it was one of those in the moment things... we had the house to ourselves and it just sort of happened..."

"I can't believe you!" Brenda said before she got to the sad part... "I'm sorry he left you..."

"If I know Brandon he'll be back someday... I'll get over it! Don't worry about me... In fact I should probably be going I just quit my job here at the foundation! I'm moving on to bigger and better things..."

"Really what?" Brenda asked.

"I'm not forsure at the moment, but I will figure it out soon." Kelly said as she heard Jacob start to cry.

"I gotta go J.J.'s hungry..." Brenda said.

"Okay... Keep in touch..." Kelly said getting ready to hang the phone up.

"I will!" Brenda said as they both placed the phone back on the reciever.

For some reason it made Kelly feel just a little better hearing Brenda's voice, like her world wasn't crashing down all around her. Maybe there was hope after all... maybe things really would get better... and maybe she really would get over Brandon leaving... Okay so she wasn't ever going to be over Brandon leaving, but maybe she could at least accept it.


	10. Picking Up The Pieces

**_The Beach Apartment _**

It had been a month since Brandon had left and Kelly was standing outside of the place she had called home for so many years. She had just gotten back from the doctor's office and the look on her face said it all... Something was obviously wrong! _God Brandon... why did you have to leave? I can't do this by myself... I really need to talk to someone! _Kelly's mind was racing, and she hoped beyond hope that Donna was home alone. This was the only place she could come that she wouldn't get the third degree. In fact she couldn't believe that she was still living at the Walsh house. Everyone there was always asking if she was okay, especially Steve... he was always up in her face about anything and everything. She guessed it was because he couldn't talk to Brandon but she wasn't sure.

"Donna are you here?" Kelly asked opening the door.

There was no answer so she figured that she had gone to work already. Why couldn't her friends ever be there when she needed them? She was having a major battle with herself over what the doctor had told her that morning. _I guess that explains why I haven't been feeling well lately... _she thought in her head as she went over to the couch and sat down. She placed her head in her hands and started to cry softly. _I can't wait I need to tell someone... _Kelly thought to herself as she wiped the tears from her already swollen eyes and picked up the cordless phone.

"Donna Martin..." Donna answered happily.

"Hey its me... are you busy?" Kelly asked the friend she had since the third grade.

"Not really... Kel are you okay?" Donna asked noticing the hesitation in Kelly's voice.

"I just don't want to be alone right now." Kelly stated flatly.

"I'm on my way... are you at home?"

"No I'm at your place I just couldn't go back to the Walsh house..." Kelly wanted to tell her right then and there but chickened out at the last second.

"I'll be right there..." Donna told her... she knew that Kelly wanted to say something else but couldn't.

The two said there good-byes and hung up the phone. Donna just grabbed her purse and coat and ran out of the building. Kelly just continued to sit on the couch and think about her options. _Why is it when I want something I don't get it, but when I don't want it... I always seem to get it? _She was beating herself up over nothing... This wasn't her fault... at least not entirely her fault. Brandon had contributed to her situation as well. As she let her mind wonder Donna walked in the door.

"Okay I'm here what is going on?" Donna asked half out of breath because she had ran up the stairs.

"I went to the doctor today because I hadn't been feeling well and I thought that I had the flu or something..." Kelly began as she pulled her legs up on the couch and wrapped her arms around them.

"I take it you don't have the flu." Donna said watching Kelly curl up in a ball on the other end of the couch.

"I'm pregnant..." Kelly said just above a whisper.

"Their sure about that?" Donna asked as she sat down next to Kelly and put an arm around her.

"Positive! I'm about five weeks which means that I got pregnant on my wedding day... I knew we shouldn't have... I just couldn't stop myself..." Kelly began ranting as the tears began to fall again.

"Have you told Brandon yet?" Donna asked hoping that she hadn't... this wasn't something he needed to hear right now.

"No... you're the only one that knows... I don't know how to tell... If I call him what am I suppose to say... Hey it's Kelly, sorry to ruin you life dream of become a great journalist, but I'm pregnant with your kid! Yeah that'll go over real well..."

"Okay for one, stop beating yourself up and two, Brandon doesn't need to know..." She regretted saying the second part as soon as it came out. "Kel, I'm sorry it's just that he's just getting started and if you tell him, you know he'll come running back, and he will regret not staying and taking a chance at something that could be great for him..." Donna began.

"But if I don't tell him and he comes back what will I tell him then?" Kelly was pacing back and forth in front of the couch now.

"I don't know I guess we will cross that bridge when we come to it..." Donna said unsure of what the right thing to do or say at the moment was.

"I want this... I really do... but I want Brandon to be there with me... I can't do this on my own... I don't know how to be a mom!" Kelly was about to have a major panic attack when David walked in.

"Donna? Is there something you need to tell me?" David asked only hearing Kelly saying the word 'Mom' as he walked into the room.

"Not that I know of!" Donna said starring at him wondering what he heard before walking in.

"Okay... how about I ask who's gonna be a mom?" He was a little curious and a little scared that Donna was pregnant and keeping it from him.

"I am..." Kelly said looking down at her feet... all of a sudden there was something interesting about the shoes she was wearing.

"What are you gonna do?" David asked.

"I don't know David, I thought about calling Brandon, but I wouldn't know what to say to him right now... I just want everything to go back to how it was before this all happened!" Kelly didn't want to argue but there was no other way to say it.

"Calm down we'll figure this out... everything is going to be fine..." David was trying his best to be a friend, but he really didn't know what to tell her.

"It's not going to be fine David... I'm pregnant and this baby's father is in Washington DC and can't know about this... I don't know what I am doing... I don't know how to be a mom and I am already screwing up this child's life!"

Kelly all but screamed as her knees began to feel like they were going to fly out from under her. It was a feeling she couldn't control and she hated it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to steady herself, but it wasn't working as she had hoped. She grabbed the arm of the chair that was next to her and pretty much fell into the chair. It seemed that every time she had gotten worked up in the past few weeks that this would happen... and Kelly was really beginning to hate it.

"You okay Kel?" David asked concerned.

"Yeah I just got a little light headed that's all... it happens when I get fustrated... I'll be fine." She said still trying to get her balance.

"I told you, you needed to calm down... You aren't in this alone... you have your friends... if you need us... we're here!" David explained.

"Yeah... we won't leave you when things get rough and you know that... I'm sure the rest of the gang will feel the same way when you tell them... and I bet Nat would help out too..." Donna said hoping it would cheer her up.

"I'm still not sure about this, but you're right... I have a lot of people that care about me... Thanks!" Kelly said as a slight smile played across her face.

The day was slowly getting better for Kelly as her friends continued to reassure her that everything was going to work out for the best. She spent the rest of the day talking with Donna and David and everything that was going to happen to her. She smiled as she placed her hand over her abdomen thinking about the baby growing inside her. Donna knew what she was doing and smiled as well... Kelly was going to be a great mom.

"Hey is anyone else hungry?" David asked, getting tired of sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I could use some peach pie..." Kelly trailed off.

"Let's pay a visit to Nat then!" David said as they all got up to leave.


	11. I Want To Tell Him But I Can't

**_Casa Walsh Living Room_**

It was the middle of the day and Kelly was sitting on the couch in the living room... Everyone was already at work so the house was quite. Kelly had taken a few months to figure out what she wanted to do but she was still at a loss. She had to figure out something so that was what she was doing today... if she could just get Brandon off her mind. He was all she thought about lately... it was like he was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. She wanted to see him... she wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't.

It had been two months since she found out, and those two months had been hard to get through... if she wasn't in the bathroom puking her guts out, she was running towards it from the kitchen... it had gotten to the point where she really didn't want to step foot in the kitchen or anywhere near food. As long as she was sitting or lying down she was fine... and that was exactly how she was going to keep it... Besides the couch was comfortable and it didn't make her want to cry or fall asleep like her bedroom did. Most of Brandon's things were still in that room and everytime she was in there she thought of him and of the baby that would be born in six months.

As Kelly looked around the room, her eyes fell on the phone that was sitting on the coffee table... she had wanted to pick it up and call Brandon several times, but it never felt like it was the right time. She contemplated it in her head for an hour before finally coming to the conclusion that she was going to do it... she was going to call him... she would tell him everything! She grabbed the phone firmly in her hands and dialed the number... however, when she got to the last button she hung it up... _What am I thinking... I can't tell him... No I have too... he deserves to know... it's his baby too... Okay here it goes... you can do this..._ Kelly thought as she managed to get the whole number out that time. It was ringing and she was waiting when finally...

"Hello?" That voice was the voice she had been wanting to hear for so long... it was his voice... the voice of her baby's father... "Hello? Is anyone there?" Brandon was getting a little irritated with these phone calls.

"Brandon..." It was a whisper but he was sure of who it was...

"Kelly... I'm so glad you called..." _I miss you sooo much..._ He thought to himself. "How have you been?" He asked instead.

"Good..." _Other than I feel like crap because I have your baby inside me and I am sick all the time... _"I've been good." She said quietly into the phone.

"Is there a reason you called?" He asked because she had been quiet for what seemed like forever.

"I..." _Crap, why can't I say it?... I want to so bad... _"I'm not sure anymore... I swear I did have a reason..." _Yeah I'm pregnant with your baby... _"But I guess I forgot!" She was really getting good at dodging the truth.

"Okay... Well I have a lot of work to do... John has me chasing this killer story and I can't see my desk... so I should really..."

"Be going... I understand... I'll talk to you later?" She was still finishing his sentences.

"Yeah... I'll call you sometime!" He was happy that she still wanted to talk to him, but how it would last... he wasn't sure.

With that the line went dead and Kelly was left for the silence to engolf her thoughts once more. She decided that since she couldn't tell him over the phone that she would try writing him a letter. However, the only paper and pen she knew of was the ones in her bedroom, and getting them would mean that she would have to get up and risk having to run to the bathroom again. A few minutes later she decided that it was worth it and got up hoping that she wouldn't get sick... so far she had only been in the bathroom once at that was when she first woke up.

She headed up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom... _So far so good..._ she thought as she turned the knob and opened the door. The notebook she was going to use was sitting on her bed with a black pen attached to the cover. She grabbed the notebook and turn to head out the door when the alarm clock went off... she jumped and turned to shut it off before it gave her a headache. Soon she was on her way back down to the couch... the place that she would stay until Steve got home. She opened up the notebook and with the pen in her hand began to write down everything she wanted to tell Brandon.

"Dear Brandon, there is so much I want to tell you, but I'm not exactly sure how to say it... I guess I first want to say that I wish you would have never left... or at least you would have asked me to go with you. I didn't want to break it off but I didn't know how to tell you that. Second, and let me tell you that this is big... I mean huge... this is something that will change our lives forever and I want you to be a part of it... What I ama trying to say is... I'm... pregnant. Yes, you are the father, in fact, I don't think I will ever love anyone the way I love you. I can understand if you are mad, but please don't blame the baby... blame me... I'm the one that didn't have the guts to tell you sooner..." Kelly was reading the finished letter out loud.

She decided that it was a little to corny to send so she put it in the addressed envelope and sealed it without the stamp on it. She placed it in a box with some other letters she had attempted to send to him and set them down next to the couch. Just then the phone rang so she once again grabbed the cordless and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Kel, how have you been?" It was Dylan and he seemed like he was having a good day.

"Hey Dylan... nice to hear your voice... I've been better!" Kelly replied.

"What does that mean?" Dylan asked.

"Okay... I guess today hasn't been that bad but I also haven't tried eating anything yet... ask me again after dinner." She responded realizing that she hadn't told him about the baby yet.

"Have you been sick?" Dylan asked.

"I guess you could put it that way... I would say pregnant but you can say I have the flu or something..." She trailed off.

"Wait... did you just say that you were pregnant?" Dylan was shocked to hear it.

"Yeah, and I was just as shocked as you are when I found out... SO... what's up with you?" She asked not wanting to get into it any further.

"I'm doing better... The treatments they have me on are really working and next week I should be strong enough for the surgery... but that's enough about me... Does Brandon know about the baby... assuming it's his... it is isn't it?"

"Yes Dylan, the baby is Brandon's and no I haven't told him... I've tried but I can't... I don't want this baby to be the reason he comes back to me... I want him to come back on his own... yes I would love it of he knew, but I also know that if he does know he wouldn't give his dreams a fighting chance. He has been trying so hard to get noticed by a big paper and as soon as he did I found out about the baby and it just isn't fair to him. You're not going to tell him... are you?"

"No Kel, you really need to be the one to tell him... but I am telling Brenda... I can't garantee she isn't going to tell but I will do my best to see that she doesn't... How'd your mom take it?" Dylan asked worried about her.

"The same way she did a few years ago... what were we thinking?... A baby needs a mother and a father... yadda, yadda, yadda... she should talk... I mean I hardly ever saw my father and I turned out fine!"

"You are also not alone... I'm sure Donna and David are a big help..." Dylan offered.

"Yeah and Steve has been great too... He went as far as buying a book about it and I think he might have gotten a little scared... he started to tell me a bunch of horror stories about it that he had heard from as he called it... a realiable source."

"Well Brenda and I should be home soon enough... Don't worry too much... I'll have Brenda talk to him later."

"Thanks but I'm getting a little tired I think I am going to take a nap..." Kelly wanted to get a little sleep since the baby seemed to be quiet for now... unlike last night when she was trying to sleep.

"Okay... Call us anytime you need us..." Dylan said before they both hung the phone up.

Kelly set the phone back on the coffee table and then grabbed a pillow from the other end of the couch and put it under her head. She reached for the remote and turned on the television. It took a few minutes before she found something worth watching because it was the middle of the day and the only thing that seemed to be on was either soaps or cartoons. She settled for cartoons because she they were easy to fall asleep to. Within moments of changing the channel Kelly was out like a light... She had turned onto her right side so that she was facing the back of the couch just because it was more comfortable than being on her back or her left side. It would be another three to four hours before anyone came home anyways so she had pleanty of time to nap.


	12. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Authors Note:** Okay seriously trying to write this chapter was one of the hardest things I have had to do... not because the content was hard to write, but because I was stading in front of my work computer writing it while watching my managers Nick and Ryan try and decorate the Christmas tree... it is soooooo funny!!!! They honestly have no decorating skills what-so-ever...

* * *

_**The Beach Apartment October 31, 1998**_

Kelly was sitting at the counter in the kitchen writting another letter that she probably wouldn't send to Brandon... she seemed to be writting a lot of those and one of these days she would get around to sending them but today wasn't that day. David was cleaning out the fridge while Donna was preparing the candy bowls for the trick or treaters that would be coming by later. She was also sorting out the decorations they would be setting up at the After Dark in a few hours. Things were going great... Kelly had finally gotten pass the morning sickness stage... that had really been all day sickness... but that was all over now, and everything had seemed to fall into place. Kelly was lost in thought when Donna spoke up...

"Hey Kel, can you pass me the bag of candy sitting right there?" Donna asked. "Kel?" she asked again.

"Oh... Sorry... here you go!" Kelly said handing the bag over.

"Writting another letter, sis?" David asked walking over to the counter holding a container of something that had taken on a life of its own in the back of the fridge.

"Yeah... Eww... What the Hell is that!?!" Kelly was staring at the container in his hand.

"I think it may have been either spagetti or lasagna at one point!" David offered.

"Hey Donna, when did we make lasagna?" Kelly asked because she couldn't remember.

"Three weeks ago, I think, why?... Oh my God what is that? Its green and has some sort of fuzz on it..." She said looking through the container at it.

"That would be the lasagna you made three weeks ago... doesn't it look yummy!" Kelly teased as she had a look of peer disgust plastered all over her face.

"Throw that out David... It smells like something died..." She continued as David opened the container and then just desided to throw the whole container in the trash.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" Kelly asked as she closed her notebook.

"Just hanging out at the After Dark... you should really come with us!" Donna said getting the airfreshner out from under the sink and spraying the room.

"Then who would pass out candy to the trick-or-treaters?" Kelly replied not really wanting to go anywhere.

"We can just put the candy on the deck with a note like we did last year..." She really wanted Kelly to come with them.

"Oh Donna if she doesn't want to come she doesn't have too..." David said as he smiled at Kelly.

"Thanks... I just don't feel like going out tonight..." Kelly replied playing with the cover of her notebook.

Truth be told she just didn't want to be around Steve right now... he had been nothing but a pest lately... always concerned about her and the baby. It was beginning to drive her up the wall, but she couldn't get him to stop. The rest of the gang was also getting on her nerves... especially the constant need to touch her stomach... yes, there was a round bump there, but did everyone she met have to rub it? David was watching Kelly and her face said it all...

"Donna I think we should just tell everyone she dosen't feel well." David began.

"Okay, you sure you'll be okay here... because I can stay if you want me to..." Donna said wanting to change her friend's mind.

"I'll be fine... I can always call if I need anything... I have the number on speed dial..." Kelly said trying to convice Donna that she wasn't a baby and could take care of herself.

Donna just nodded as David finished cleaning out the fridge and began to organize the decorations that they would be taking over to the After Dark in about an hour. Donna decided to leave Kelly alone and soon was helping David carry them out to his car. Kelly opened her notebook and began another letter...

"Dear Brandon, I can't take this much longer... Donna thinks I am going to break! I swear... she is always asking if I am going to be okay and it is driving me up the wall. David is great! He always knows what to say and can tell when I need to be alone... and you're buddy Steve, seems to have a problem with touching my stomach! I'm sorry if I sound like I am complaining but I can't help it... it's how I feel right now, and you were always telling me that you want to know how I feel so I am telling you. Please come home, and stop the crazy people I call my friends!" _Man I sound like I need to be instatutionalized!_ Kelly thought to herself as she reread the letter to herself as David and Donna walked back in for the last load.

"Okay we are off to decorate the club!" David said as they grabbed the last of the decorations.

"Have fun!" Kelly called from the kitchen.

Kelly waited until she heard the front door shut before she went into the living room to lay on the couch for awhile. After the morning she had just had she deserved it. However, a few minutes after she sat down she fell asleep and she began to dream about how her life had changed over the years.

Within minutes she was five years old and sitting on her father's lap as he read her Sleeping Beauty, her favorite. It was one of the rare times in her childhood that she saw her father and she loved it. He was even changing his voice as he read each charater. She was laughing as she looked up into his eyes... he hugged her tighter then as if he would never let her go.

Then the scene chaged and she was ten... her father was gone and her mother was drawing a hop scotch board on the driveway with some white chalk. Kelly was smiling and happily waiting to play the game with her. It was one of the happiest days of her life because her mother was there and not working like she had been so many other days that year... that day was special... she had taken it off just to spend time with Kelly.

The scene changed again to when she was twelve and it was Christmas morning... she remembered that day well. The night before she had left a note for Santa (otherwise known as her uncle) to bring her father home for Christmas. That morning as she walked down the steps she realized that her father wasn't there... her mother wasn't even home... there were no gifts under the tree and no food in the fridge... just a note saying 'Went to Vegas be home tomorrow...' Kelly closed the fridge and grabbed the phone and called Donna... the only one she knew she could count on to invite her over.

She was now seventeen and standing in the middle of the hallway staring at none other than Brandon Walsh... her best friend's twin brother. A girlish smile plastered all over her face... she would have followed him to his next class if her biology teacher hadn't blocked her... telling her to get to class.

It was her College Graduation and she was standing on that stage looking out into the crowd and watching for the one person that made her heart skip a beat whenever she saw him. He was nowhere to be seen... until she was handed her diploma and then as she saw him running up the aisle a small smile crept across her lips as she walked off the stage.

Then it was the day Brandon asked her to marry him... the second time. She accepted happily and hugged him as everyone else just walked past them. At that moment they were the only people in the world and they couldn't be happier... that soon changed as she found herself standing in front of the church holding his hand as they told family and friends that they would not be getting married that day.

It was then that the doorbell rang and Kelly nearly fell off the couch..._ who could that be?_ she asked herself as she went to answer the door. Of course she remembered what day it was and as she opened the door she smiled as she saw a few of the neighbor girls dressed up as a witch, a princess, and a ghost.

"Trick-or-treat!" They all but yelled in unison.

"Wow, don't you three look great..." Kelly said as she passed out a handful of candy to each of them.

"Thank you..." The princess said as they went on their way.

"You're welcome..." Kelly said quietly as she placed her hand on her belly and smiled as the baby kicked.


	13. Sympathy Pains

**_December 4, 1998 Washington Post_**

Brandon was sitting at his desk thinking about the past few months and how everything in his life seemed to be passing him by. His friends were all back in California... his family was either in Minnesota or Hong Kong... and he was stuck in DC... the place he thought all of his dreams would come true. The fact was, his dreams weren't coming true! He moved here to become a great journalist and so far all he had managed to do was write a few articles here and there... mostly he was just a fact checker for the rest of the writers... he was the one that worked so hard to get the facts but they were the ones that got the credit.

It was only seven thirty and he had to be there until eight that night... and had been there since four. When he was able to go home he couldn't sleep... he had way too much on his mind to sleep... he wanted to see his friends and the one that meant the world to him for Christmas, but his boss was making him work on Christmas day. The paper would be closed but that didn't mean there wasn't important stories that could be dropped because of the holiday... as Mr. Harper had told him the day before. The phone brought him out of his self loathing state of mind.

"Brandon Walsh..." He said into his headset.

"Hey long time no talk!" The voice of his sister could be heard on the other end.

"Yeah... sorry about that but they have me working like a dog day and night here." Brandon responded in a dull tone.

"Okay what is the matter?" Brenda asked picking up on his tone like always.

"Nothing... so how's Dylan and my nephew doing?" He asked not wanting to get into his problems... Brenda had enough of those for both of them.

"Well, J.J. is doing great... he is crawling all over the hotel room... Dylan is resting like the doctors have been telling him to do... his surgery went great and we are just waiting for them to day that we can all head home... it shouldn't be too much longer now!"

"That's great." Brandon was trying to sound happy but Brenda wasn't buying it.

"You didn't answer my question! Is it Kelly?" Brenda wasn't going to let it go this time.

"I think I made a mistake taking this job." Brandon stated... it was just enough to answer her question but not enough to get her to stop prying.

"How so? I thought you loved it!" Brenda continued.

"I did when I was the one writing the articles... but I'm not even allowed to do that anymore... I just get the facts and the other guys write the articles. I don't even get to go home for Christmas!"

"No offense but you are home... you live there... not Beverly Hills!" Brenda explained.

"I just miss the gang... it's not the same without them... I miss hanging out at the Peach Pit and the After Dark... I miss the beach... I miss..."

"You miss Kelly... just admit it! You're sorry that you decided to call off the wedding and now you are making yourself miserable because you realized what a dummy you were being... What happened is not going to change... no matter how badly you want it too... what is done, is done... you can't change the past so just forget about it and move on!"

She couldn't believe what she was saying... she knew how much Brandon loved Kelly so why was she tellying him to forget her? Maybe it was because Dylan had told her that Kelly was pregnant with Brandon's child, but didn't want him to know because she wanted him to get his chance at becoming a great journalist. Maybe it was because she was still, in a way, angry with her because of what had happened between them with Dylan... she didn't know and wasn't about to try to understand it either. She was just tired of her brother getting hurt because of stupid things that had been said and she wanted it to stop.

"Is there a reason you are be so snappy?" _It's not as easy as it sounds! _Brandon thought hurt that she would even think that he wasn't trying to move on.

"You know what I think?" She asked dodging his question.

"What do you think miss opinionated one?" Brandon was getting even more annoyed with her.

"If you want to see her than screw your boss and just go!" She was trying to make things right again.

"I gotta go... I have a lot of work to do... I'll talk to you later." He said as he hung up on her.

After that call the day seemed to go by a little faster but it still wasn't passing nearly fast enough... He wanted to go home and call Kelly, but he didn't know what he was going to say to her. It was six in the evening and he only had two more hours, but that was two more hours than he wanted to be there for. He was seriously debating about just leaving when his boss popped his head in the door frame.

"Walsh do you have those notes on the Jousteine case? Henry needs them ASAP..." John Harper asked quickly.

"Top file... left side of the door." Brandon said looking up and pointing to where the folder was sitting.

"Thanks... something wrong?" John asked grabbing the folder.

"Nope just looking over some notes for Jerry." He said looking back at the the pile of papers in front of him.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since four this morning..."

"Good God, go home!" John explained as he walked out the door.

Brandon wasn't going to wait for him to change his mind as he grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the door... before anyone could stop him he was at his car. He had no idea why he wanted to go home so bad, but he did. Maybe it was because he had been at the office for so long that he was just getting bored with it. Whatever it was it didn't matter anymore... he was going to his apartment and wouldn't have to be back at the office until Monday.

****

December 12, 1998 Doctor's Office

Kelly was sitting in front of doctor's desk waiting for him to come back in with the information she had been waiting almost seven months to hear. It seemed like she had been waiting for hours but really it had only been a few minutes. About five minutes later the doctor walked in with a photograph in his hand. It was what she had been waiting for... the sonogram picture.

"Congradulations Ms. Taylor... you're having twins!" Doctor Harrison told her.

"Twins?" Kelly was shocked... _That explains why I am as big as a house!_ she thought to herself.

"Yes... A boy and a girl according to the sonogram." The doctor continued.

"Thank you!" Kelly said as she smiled and began to walk out the door.

"I'll see you in two weeks Ms. Taylor..."

"Yes you will, and Thank you again, Dr. Harrison." Kelly said as she turned back towards the door and disapeared into the hallway.

****

December 25, 1998 Casa Walsh Living Room

Kelly was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper as Steve finished putting all the gifts under the tree. Donna and David were in the kitchen setting the table for dinner. It was four in the afternoon and everyone was there except for Noah and Valerie... of course they had said that they would be driving up the coast so they probably would not make it to Christmas dinner, and Janet had said she would be there as soon as she finalized things at The Beat.

"Well... I'm going to head upstairs to grab the rest of the gifts before Janet gets here!" Steve said heading up to his room.

"Okay..." Kelly said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that..." She said getting up off the couch.

She had a little trouble getting up but she made it and headed to the door. The doorbell rang again... _I'm coming, I'm coming... hold you horses!_ Kelly thought to herself as she opened the door. She was in for the shock of her life. Standing in front of her was Dylan McKay... little Jacob was in his arms and Brenda was walking up behind them with the bag she had forgotten in the backseat of the car.

"Oh, my God... Dylan! I'm so glad you're here!" Kelly gushed as she hugged them.

"Easy Kel... I have to breathe sometime soon!" Dylan said as Jacob giggled.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Brenda asked walking up to them. "Where's my hug?" She asked looking over at Kelly.

"Get your butt over here and I'll give you one!" Kelly said giving her best friend a big hug.

"Wow you got big!" Brenda said pulling away.

"Yeah... I guess that is because there's two of them in there..." Kelly began.

"Twins... oh my God congrats... boys... girls... what?" She asked as they walked inside.

"A boy and a girl..." Kelly explained as the two walked into the kitchen.

"Have you picked out any names?" Brenda asked.

"Or told Brandon?" Dylan asked as well.

"I have a few names picked out but none that are set in stone... and no I haven't told Brandon and I am not going too..."

"Even if I told you he is miserable at the Post..." Brenda offered.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not sure... but he didn't sound happy when I called him a few weeks ago." Just as Brenda started to explain the phone rang.

"Kel, for you!" David said handing her the phone.

"Hello?" Kelly asked.

"Merry Christmas babe..." It was Brandon.

"I'm glad you called... I miss you!" Kelly said turning red as she took the phone into the other room.

"I miss you too... I'm thinking of coming back home..." _to you. _He thought.

"Really... that's great Brandon... when?" Kelly was excited and terrified at the same time.

"I'm not sure I'm gonna see if work get better but I will deffinatly let you know when I do!"

"Oh..." Kelly's voice shifted and the smile disapeared.

"You Okay Kel?" Brandon asked noticing the change in her voice.

"Yeah great... I was just hoping you were coming home for Christmas but I guess I was wrong... I gotta go... Donna needs my help." She said trying to get him off the phone before she said something she would regret.

"Okay... I guess I'll talk to you later..." Brandon said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" David asked as Kelly walked back into the room visably upset.

"Brandon." She said sitting down at the table just wanting to forget about everything.

"Let's just eat... I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay!" David said as the rest of the gand sat down to eat.

The rest of the night went by fast... but the gang was worried about Kelly. She had been distant since the phone call with Brandon. Kelly had insisted she was fine, so they didn't press her for more, but they were still concerned. It wasn't very often that she was unhappy lately but Brandon had obviously said something that hurt her. Brenda had tried to talk to her but she wouldn't say anything about the conversation. Donna had even pulled her aside but again she was tight lipped about the phone call. It was obvious that none of them was going to get her to talk that night so they just dropped it... they would try again in the morning.


	14. It's A Miracle!

**_Casa Walsh Kelly's Room_**

Kelly was sitting on her bed talking to Steve, who was standing in the doorframe. They were talking about Donna and what had happened to her the week before. Donna had gotten into a heated discussion with one of the other designers and instead of solving the reason they were arguing her boss just decided that it would be best if she just left. Since then she has been sort of sulking around the beach apartment. She was driving both Kelly and David up the wall so Kelly was trying to think of ways that would both get her working again and get her mind off of what happened.

"What's your idea?" Steve asked not really wanting to enter the room.

"I think Donna should open her own store... It would give her something to do and I could help... it would solve both of our problems... Plus she does have really good designs... I think it could work!" Kelly was excited because she had been wanting to find something that would be new and exciting for her, and this was it.

"I think you're nutts!" Steve began.

"Why is that nutts?" Kelly asked.

"You know how bad she freaks out about adventures... and that is exactly what this would be... an adventure!"

She had been feeling these slight pains all morning but wasn't going to make a big deal out of it if it turned out to be nothing. It's not like they have been getting stronger or closer together, nothing had changed so she wasn't about to worry Steve for no reason. It was too late, Steve was already worried... His face said it all! She could tell he wasn't buying her excuse but it was all she could tell him.

"You're sure..."

"Steve I'm fine..." She stood up. " See all better!" She was also trying to convince herself that nothing was wrong.

"Okay... if you say so..." He thought he heard the front door open downstairs. "Come down when your ready!" He said as he left her room.

Kelly didn't say anything as he left, she just nodded her head acknowledging that she had heard what he said. Finally she decided that it was time to head over to meet Donna... since she had all that time on her hands now it was like they were haging out every second of the day. She got up off the bed and started to smooth out the blanket when the phone rang. Kelly grabbed her phone and without thinking just plopped down on her nice neat bed.

"Hello?" She asked wondering who was on the other line, but yet thinking it might have been Donna.

"Hello yourself." Brandon said on the other end as other people chattered in the background.

"Brandon?... I wasn't expecting to hear from you..." She explained.

"Yeah... well... I had a minute so I figured I would call and see how everyone was doing!" He sounded happy for a change but she couldn't figure out why.

"Donna lost her job last week but I think I can fix that... other than that everyone else is doing fine.." _Oh crap I hope he doesn't know about the twins! _She thought to herself.

"Tell Donna that she'll find something better... What did you have in mind?" He was interested in how she could fix the problem.

"Well... I have been looking for a change as well... and Donna is a great designer so I thought we could open up our own store... I saw this office space that would be perfect... and the rent on it is very reasonable. I think it might be fun!" Kelly seemed to get excited everytime she thought about it.

"That's a great idea!" Brandon said noticing that Kelly was being very quiet all of a sudden. "You okay?" He asked.

At that moment Kelly was racked with an intense contraction as was doing her best not to shout out in pain. Instead she dropped the phone onto the bed and grabbed her stomach. The pain was like someone was stabbing her with a thousand knives... she took a deep breath trying to relieve some of the pain but couldn't seem to let the breath out. A few seconds later it was over but it seemed like it had been hours to her. She picked the phone back up as she realized who was on the phone.

"Brandon are you still there?" She asked trying to pretend like nothing was wrong but knowing that something was going on and she should go to the hospital.

"Yeah are you okay?... You got a little quiet for awhile..." Brandon asked as Jerry walked into his office.

"Walsh I need your article!" Jerry all but yelled.

"I get it to you in a second Jerry I just have to finish one thing..." Brandon said as Kelly listened.

"Okay well hurry it up!" Jerry said walking out of the room.

"Sorry about that..." Brandon said into the phone.

"It's okay and I'm fine..." Another contraction racked her body, only this time it was stronger than the last one... "Ouch" she all but whispered into the phone unable to keep quiet any longer.

"Kel, you're not okay what is going on?" Brandon wanted to know.

"Nothing... My foot just hit the corner of the bed... I gotta go Brandon..." She trailed off.

"Hang on..." But before he could get any further the line went dead. "I have something important to tell you..." He said to himself as he set the phone down.

He wanted to tell her he loved her and was going to quit his job at the Post so he could be with her... he was going to tell her he would be home later that night and not to make any plans for Valentine's Day but it was too late... she had already hung up. He slammed his hand down on the desk in fustration, and some of the guys outside his office turned their heads to look over at him. He just shook his head and grabbed the article Jerry wanted and went to find him.

_**Casa Walsh Kitchen**_

Steve was sitting at the table when Kelly slowly walked in. He could tell she was in pain but wasn't positive if it was what he thought. She stood next to the counter and grabbed the corner to steady herself... She was having another contraction. She looked up at Steve and just nodded her head, unable to speak at the moment. He looked at her totally confused and so when the pain passed she explained the look.

"It's time..." It was all she had to say before Steve was out of the chair and on his way out the door.

"Okay I'll get my keys..." Steve said grabbing his keys.

"Were's Brenda and Dylan?" Kelly asked still steadying herself at the counter.

"I'll call them on the way... I think they took J.J. for a walk..." Steve said as he walked over to her and helped her to his car.

**_Steve's car_**

Once Steve was in his car and on his way to the hospital he took out his cellular phone and began to call their friends to let them know. Steve called Donna first because he knew that they would still be at the beach apartment. When Donna answered she had offered to call Brenda for him but he refused and told her to just meet them at the hospital. As soon as Steve hung up he called Brenda and after about two rings he heard her voice.

"Hey Steve what's up?" She asked noticing the caller ID on the phone.

"Kelly's in labor and we are on our way to the hospital..." Steve was cut off.

"Okay we'll be there in ten minutes..." Brenda said hanging up.

"They're all meeting us there... did you want me to call Brandon?" Steve asked.

"No!" It was simple but firm and Steve knew Kelly meant it.

**_Cedars-Sinai Emergency Room_**

Steve pulled the car up to the Emergeny Room doors and put the car in park as he went around to the passanger door to help Kelly. Of course, as soon as she stood up her water broke and soaked not only her but Steve and the car as well. Kelly wanted to say she was sorry but the pain came to fast to get the words out... she just gripped Steve's arm and bent over in agony.

"It's okay Kel... let's get you in there..." Steve said calmly... normally he would have been furious if his car was damaged but what had happened wasn't Kelly's fault and he knew it.

"Steve!" Brenda called as she ran over to them.

Brenda handed Donna little Jacob before heading over to Steve and Kelly. Dylan was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs and David was walking back and forth between the waiting room and the coffee machine down the hall. Everyone could tell he was nervous but then again so were the rest of them... Kelly was more than a friend to them... she was family... it didn't matter that they weren't blood related they were all each other had. Kelly cried out as another contraction hit and Dylan's head shot up.

"Steve why don't you go sit down with David... Dylan and I will get her checked in." Brenda said as Dylan walked up to them and place an arm around Kelly.

**_Four Hours Later Delivery Room_**

The room was busy with doctors and nurse running about checking different machines and comparing them to Kelly's chart. Brenda and Donna were talking with Kelly waiting for the twins to be born. Kelly had been given an epidural for the pain... so now she could barely feel anything from the chest down. One of the nurses checked on her progress and then walked over to one of the doctors.

"Okay... Who is staying with her?" The doctor asked.

"I am." Dylan said from the doorway.

Everyone was just as shocked as the next. Kelly smiled because she actually wanted him there... but she also wanted Brenda to stay. They had been talking about it for the past hour, and truth be told, Kelly was a little scared. Her two best friends looked at her as David squeezed her hand and wished her luck. Donna gave her a hug and Brenda leaned over and whispered...

"We'll be right outside... it'll be over before you know it!" She said before walking out.

"Ready?" Dylan asked.

"Let's do this..." Kelly said smiling as he gave her his hand.

"Remember you can squeeze as tight as you want... hands can be fixed!" It was the same thing he had told Brenda but Kelly decided that the bed rail would be less of a complainer.

**_Two hours Later..._**

After two hours of pushing and a lot of tears... Kelly was holding her brand new son and daughter in her arms. Dylan had gone out into the waiting room to let the rest of the gang know what happened and let them know that they could all come back in to see her. Brenda was the first one in the room followed by David and Donna. Steve was trailing the gang with little Jacob in his arms.

"How you feeling?" David asked standing next to her.

"Not to bad... a little tired... and really happy!" Kelly said smiling. "Do you want to hold one?" She asked him.

"Yeah!" He said placing his arms carefully around the baby boy.

"Careful..." Kelly reminded him as she put her now free arm around her daughter.

"Wow... she's so little... I think she is smaller than Erin was!" David mentioned remembering how small their sister had been.

"What are you going to name them?" Donna asked looking at the little girl in Kelly's arms.

"Well, this little one is Crystal Anne... and that little one is Caleb Alexander..." She had to think for a moment. "I want them to have Brandon's last name because I want them to know who their father is..." Kelly finished.

"Those are beautiful names Kel... Hi Caleb... I'm your uncle David..." David said softly to the baby in his arms.

"You did good Kel... real good!" Dylan said stepping over to where his own son was standing next to Steve.

"I couldn't have done it without you... all of you... Thank you for being there for me." Kelly said trying to hold her eyes open.

"Here I'll take her and put her in her bassinet so you can get some rest." Brenda said taking Crystal from Kelly's arms.

"We'll stop by later... okay?" Donna questioned.

Kelly just nodded her head as she let herself relax against the pillows behind her. Brenda ushered everyone out of the room and Kelly was left with her own little family. She just wished that Brandon could have been there to share her joy. She missed him so much and as she looked over at baby Caleb she swore that she was looking directly into the face of Brandon... he looked so much like him it was scary. It was going to be tough raising them especially if Brandon decided that he wanted to stay in DC, but she could do it... with the help of her friends... she could do anything!

"Happy Valentine's Day Brandon... Congrats we have two heathy babies today..." Kelly whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	15. The Joys Of Single Parenthood!

**_Casa Walsh Living Room _**

Kelly was sitting on the couch watching Caleb roll around on the floor while she talked with Donna and pushed Crystal in the swing. As she looked over at her son she was reminded of Brandon… She had hoped that Caleb would start to look like her a little more, but the older he got, the more he looked like Brandon. He had the same eyes… the same hair color… the same nose… the same smile… and even the same laugh. Kelly sighed as she turned back to her conversation with Donna.

"So I had a few ideas for the new fall line…" Donna trailed off once she noticed the look in her friend's eye. "Kel what's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing… I was just thinking about… Never mind… What about the fall line?" She asked not wanting to bother Donna with her problems.

"You're not getting away with this that easily… spill!" Donna said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Okay… fine… you win… It's just that every time I look at Caleb I think about Brandon… he looks just like him and I guess…"

"You guess you just miss him… you want him back… It's okay to say it… he's their father… and you can't move on because you still love him… Just admit it!"

Donna was just telling Kelly what she knew was true, but it still hurt to hear it from her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to fight the feelings she had… before she could stop them a single tear fell down her cheek. Donna felt bad for how she had made Kelly feel, but she really needed to hear it. Just then a shrill scream came from Caleb… he wasn't around anything that could have hurt him… he had just started screaming. Kelly bolted from her seat on the couch and picked him up… she started to rock him back and forth… but he just kept screaming.

"Sweetie, it's okay… mommy's here… you're okay…" Nothing Kelly seemed to be doing was working. "What's wrong baby?" Kelly asked desperately.

"Why is he crying?" Donna yelled over Caleb's screams.

"I don't know!!!! What do I do?" Kelly was about to loose it, and Donna wasn't helping.

"Don't ask me… I don't know!!!" Donna yelled back as Caleb's screams got more intense.

**_Upstairs in Brenda's Room _**

Brenda had just finished giving Jacob his bath and Dylan had just finished writing another poem he had thought of. While he was in the hospital he had started to write poems just to pass time, but he found that he was really good at them… He even almost had enough of them to publish a book. Brenda was so proud of her guys… Dylan had turned his life around and Jacob was turning into a bright little toddler.

"Okay J.J. time for your nap…" Brenda said as she put him in his crib.

"Daddy!" He shouted…

"Okay… I'm coming…" Dylan said walking over to where is son stood in the crib. "J.J. you have to take your nap… or mommy and daddy won't take you to the beach later…"

Dylan knew that Jacob's favorite place was the beach… he loved playing in the sand… and it was the perfect thing to say to get him to lay down in his bed. It had worked every day since they had gotten back from Minnesota… and even though Brenda didn't like that he was bribing their son… it made it so he would take his nap. Brenda turned the light off and the two of them left the room. As they walked into the hall, however, they heard Caleb screaming up a storm.

"What is going on?" Brenda asked looking in the direction of the screams.

"I'm not sure…" Was all Dylan said as the two headed down the stairs.

**_Living Room _**

"What happened?" Brenda yelled over the screams.

"I don't know… one minute he was fine and the next he is screaming and I don't know why!... He doesn't have any cuts or marks on him… he doesn't have a fever… I tried changing him… and feeding him… nothings working!!!" Kelly was starting to freak out.

"Maybe we should take him to the doctor…" Donna suggested, seeing how scared Kelly was getting.

"Here… let me take him for a little while… You two go in the kitchen and grab a few blankets off the table… I just folded them earlier…" Brenda said knowing that Kelly needed to breathe and that it was nothing to worry about.

Kelly just nodded as she pulled Donna into the kitchen with her. She leaned against the counter for a minute grateful that Brenda had been home. She took a deep breath and as she let it out she thought about how hard the past few months had been. She felt like she was raising them all by herself… yes, she had her friends helping her out when she needed it, but she didn't have the one person that had help get her in this mess. _Brandon__, I need you… you would know what to say… you always know what to say…_ Kelly thought as she heard another scream come from her helpless little boy. She snapped out of her self pity and grabbed the blankets off the table.

"Now what?" Kelly asked placing the blankets on the coffee table.

"Okay… all we are going to do is wrap him tightly in the blankets and you are going to hold him as close to your heart as you can… he's just insecure… a little cuddling should make him feel better…" Brenda said as she handed him back to Kelly.

"How did you know that?" Kelly asked as Caleb started to calm down as she rocked him back and forth.

"J.J. got like that when Dylan was going through treatment… the doctors told me that he felt left out… like I wasn't giving him as much attention as I was giving Dylan… I felt horrible but this helped… Caleb probably feels like Crystal is getting more attention than him… its normal." Brenda said watching the two.

"I guess I have been paying more attention to her… she doesn't remind me of Brandon every time I look at her… I'm sorry sweetie…" Kelly said as she looked down at Caleb.

"He does look a lot like him doesn't he?" Brenda said with a slight laugh.

"The spitting image… I mean go look at the photo album in the cabinet over there!" Kelly said nodding with her head.

"I'll get it…" Donna said as she pulled it out and flipped it to the correct page.

" Brandon age three months…" Brenda read the caption under the picture. "Wow… If I didn't know any better I would swear that, that was Caleb!!!" Brenda was shocked at the resemblance.

"I can see why this is so hard for you…" Dylan said taking Crystal from her swing.

"Yeah… sometimes I wish I would have told Brandon… because I know he would have came home… but it wouldn't have been for the right reason… He would have felt obligated to come back, and that is what I didn't want…" Kelly said looking down at Caleb who was now sleeping in her arms.

"And how do you feel now?" Donna asked.

"I still want to tell him… I just don't know what to say anymore." Kelly began.

"Just tell him the truth… he'll understand!" Brenda said smiling… she wanted Kelly to tell him.

"I will!" Kelly said as she got up and headed up to her room.


	16. The Call

**_Washington_****_ Post _**

It had been six months since Brandon had called Kelly… six months since he had actually smiled… and six months since he had enjoyed life. He had been doing nothing but chasing a dream that was obviously never going to happen. The world was passing him by and all he could do was watch… He could see everything that could have been… he could reach out at almost touch it… he just couldn't seem to reach it!

He was sitting at his desk thinking about how many chances he had given John to keep him, but John just wasn't getting the message. Brandon had done everything that he was told hoping that something was going to change, but nothing ever did. He was still checking facts for other journalists… writing some short articles that would be thrown in when they needed something to fill the page… but nothing like what he had done at The Beat. It was then that he realized where he wanted to be for the rest of his life… he was going to call her… he was going to tell her everything. He just hoped that she still wanted him in her life…

Brandon was staring at the phone wondering if he should pick it up and call or if he should wait until he knew she was home. The last time they had spoken she had said that she and Donna were going to open up a store… he would call her there, but he never had been given that number. Finally, he decided that it was time to call, and as he picked up the phone he pulled out a box of unsharpened pencils… he dialed the number and grabbed the electric sharpener. He began to sharpen the pencils and as soon as someone answered he stopped with the pencil still sharpening.

"Ouch…" He said before anyone could say anything.

"Hello…?" Steve asked on the other end.

"Steve? Where's Kelly?" Brandon asked his friend.

"She took the… She went for a walk... she should be back later!" Steve almost blew it.

"Are you hiding something from me? Because if you are you know it won't work right? I'll figure it out sooner or later…" Brandon said trying to guilt Steve into telling him what was going on.

"No… I'm not trying to hide anything… Kelly just wanted to tell you something… and don't ask what it is because I don't know!" Steve was trying to get out of this little predicament, but wasn't having much luck.

"Wait… what's wrong with Kelly? Is she okay?" Brandon was seriously concerned.

"Nothing's wrong… per say…"

"Steve?" Brandon questioned.

"Okay… she's been kinda down lately… okay so she's been sulking around the house since you left… its getting worse though… I think she is a little overwhelmed by things lately… I know she misses you a lot… she talks about you all the time…." He left out that the reason she talks about him was because Caleb looks so much like him. "So how've you been?" Steve asked.

"Good… but I need to ask you something Steve."

"Ask away buddy!" Steve prompted.

"Is there still a place for me at The Beat?" Brandon asked almost pleadingly.

"There's always a place for you here… Why are you thinking of coming back?" Steve asked.

"I think its time for a change… my boss hasn't changed his ways so I'm going to change mine… I think its time I came home… I want to see my friends again… I want to work somewhere where the other workers appreciate me…. Is that wrong?" Brandon asked trying to get more out of him.

"No not at all… Kelly doesn't have anything to do with you wanting to come home, does she?" Steve asked.

"More than you know my friend… more than you know!" Brandon said staring at the picture he had of her sitting on his desk.

He could remember the exact day he took that picture… it was the day of College graduation… Kelly had just taken off her robe and put it in her closet. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that fell just above her knees. Her hair was short and curled so that it fell just over the tip of her ears. He had snapped the picture just as she had turned around. She looked so surprised in the picture and that was what he loved about it… it was that way she always looked when she first saw him and he loved seeing that face everyday when he sat down at his desk. Of course she just about killed him when he took that picture.

"What does that mean?" Steve asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I left…"

"I'll make that easy for you… you weren't thinking… you guys just called off your wedding and you were upset… you needed to get away… I think you took it a little too far when you went to DC, but that's just my opinion."

"Thanks for being so honest… So when do you want me back boss?" Brandon asked feeling better that he was wanted somewhere.

"Write an article and we'll go from there…" Steve joked.

"Very funny so I'll see you at the end of the week?" Brandon asked but yet didn't.

**_Casa Walsh Kitchen _**

Just then Kelly walked through the front door with a stroller holding a sleeping Caleb and a bright blue eyed Crystal. Steve tried to motion that Brandon was on the other line but couldn't seem to get Kelly's attention she was too busy getting the stroller through the door without waking Caleb up. She had gone on the walk to get him to fall asleep and since she succeeded at that, she really didn't want to wake him up.

"Hey Steve can you help me?" Kelly asked not realizing who was on the other line.

"Sure… Brandon can I call you back later?" He said into the phone.

" Brandon's on the other line?" Kelly asked just as Crystal started crying. "Oh, sweetie it's okay…" Kelly said walking over to her.

" Brandon I gotta go…" Steve said getting ready to hang up.

"Steve I know that's not J.J. who is that?" Brandon asked trying to keep him on the line long enough to get an answer.

"Her name is Crystal… now I have to go… I'll talk to you later about The Beat." Steve said hanging up the phone.

"I can't believe you told him, Steve, I was going to tell him everything…" Kelly said sternly towards him as she lifted Crystal out of the stroller.

"Okay… for you information… I only told him her name… not that she was yours and defiantly not that she was his… Is it my fault that you didn't get what I was trying to tell you…"

"No… so what was the conversation about?" Kelly asked curious.

"He wants to come back to The Beat…" Was all Steve said!

"What did you tell him?" Kelly asked.

"I told him that there was always a place for him here… and if he really wanted to come back then he could… whenever!" Steve said picking up Caleb from the stroller.

"Did he say when he was coming back?" She asked as they carried the kids upstairs.

"He said the end of the week but I think he needs a few weeks to put in his notice… I'll stall as long as I can, but you need to tell him everything." Steve placed Caleb in his crib.

"I will…" Kelly said placing Crystal in her crib.

"I hope so… for their sake." Steve said walking out of the room.

**_Washington_****_ Post_**

Brandon was staring at the phone again… thinking about the baby he had heard on the other end of the phone. Her name was Crystal… but who was she… Kelly wasn't babysitting… she hadn't done that in forever. The harder Brandon thought the more he realized that Kelly was hiding something from him… something big! Brandon thought about the last time they were together… Kelly had mentioned that she loved the name Crystal… that baby was Kelly's! _She's my daughter… Why didn't you tell me Kel?_ He thought as he smiled at the picture in front of him… there was nothing that was going to keep him from going home anymore.

"Walsh… what are you smiling about?" John asked popping his head in the office door.

"I have a daughter…" Brandon began.

"Congrats… just born today?" John asked.

"No… Kelly never told me about her… and I heard her crying over the phone… I just put it together…"

"Kelly was the one you almost married right?" John asked.

"Yeah… she was." He said. "Enough about the past what can I do for you?" Brandon asked still slightly smiling.

"Just need the political scandal article, Jerry said you had it…"

"Right here…" Brandon said handing him the folder and watched him leave.

Brandon wanted to head back to Beverly Hills right then and there… he wanted to see his daughter… and he wanted to see Kelly. He had already missed so much of their lives that he wasn't about to miss anymore. He had realized months ago that Kelly was the only woman he would ever love… he had tried to date other women after her but it never lasted more than a few weeks. He only had eyes for Kelly… she was his world and he wanted to tell her that… no matter what the cost was. He picked up the phone and called her line… he got the machine.

"You know what to do… leave it at the beep!" She sounded so happy on the machine.

"Hey Kel… it's me… I just wanted to tell you I love you… and I'm coming home soon… call me… I'll explain everything! I love you." He said and then hung up.


	17. Sometimes

**Author's Note: **Okay first let me say that this chapter is really long so please give it a chance before you just skip ahead. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Also stay tuned for the next story in the series... Letters On My Pillow (it's a working title)... it might change... let me know how you liked it!

* * *

**_Casa Walsh Kelly's Bedroom_**

Kelly had listened to that message over and over again... _He still loves me... after everything I did he still loves me... he's coming home... crap!... crap! crap! crap! What do I do? I haven't told him anything... _Her mind was wondering in every direction. He said he would be home soon, but what did that mean? Steve had said by the end of the week, she couldn't tell him by then! She had been keeping this from him for so long that now she couldn't put it into words. _Send the letters... _she knew that she had told him everything in those letters, she was just waiting for the right time to send them. What better time was there than now... when she couldn't find the words to tell him over the phone.

She reached under her bed and grabbed the box of letters she had written him. As she opened the lid she realized just how much she had told him. The box must have had fifty letters stuffed inside... it sure weighed enough! _Maybe I should just send a few of the letters... the ones that I don't sound like a mindless idiot in... _she thought as she picked through the letters in the box. As she sifted through the letters she remembered writing each one, she picked out about six letters and placed a stamp on each one before she headed down to the mailbox. Brenda and Dylan were just down the hall so she wasn't too worried about leaving the twin sleep, she would just let Brenda know that she would be right back.

"Hey Bren... can you just keep an eye on the twins? I'm going to drop these off at the mailbox..." She trailed off.

"While you're out can you run to the store and pick up some milk? I think Dylan drank the last of it..."

"Sure can I get Dylan's car keys? He's kinda blocking me!" Kelly said smiling, she was glad to do it because she needed some time to think about this.

"Here..." She tossed the keys over to Kelly. "The twins asleep?" She asked wondering if she should go and get them.

"Yeah... their taking a nap... I just put them down." She said walking out the door.

It was a bright sunny August day as Kelly walked over to Dylan's car. She was just going to move it out of the way because she really didn't want to drive it, he was always so particular about who drove his car. She moved it onto the front lawn so that she could get her car onto the street. She then moved Dylan's car back into the driveway and ran the keys back inside the house. When she got back in her car and turned the key she heard a song that she hadn't heard in a while.

_You tell me you're in love with me, Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me, It's not that I don't want to stay, But every time you come too close, I move away..._

Kelly just listened as the song played thinking about her relationship with Brandon. The song just seemed to describe their whole relationship with him... he had told her he loved her, and that he wanted to be with her forever, but for some reason she pushed him to leave when they called off the wedding.

_I wanna believe in everything that you say, 'cause it sounds so good, But if you really want me move slow, There's things about me you just have to know... Sometimes I run, Sometimes I hide, Sometimes I'm scared of you, But all I really want is to hold her tight, Treat you right, Be with you day and night, Baby all I need is time..._

She did want to believe that he was coming back to her, and that he loved her, but she was afraid that she might screw everything up again. She was running, and she was hiding, but she wasn't sure what from. Was it how she felt for him that she was so afraid of or was it the thought of being with the same person forever that scared her so much? She kept thinking about it as she drove around town... she passed the store... and the post office... before she knew it she was at the airport standing in front of the ticket counter...

"How much is a ticket to Washington DC?" She heard herself asking the question but she had no idea what she was going to do.

"Four Hundred and Seventy round trip" The man behind the US Airways counter said.

"I'll take it... What time does it leave?" Kelly asked.

"You've got about an hour before take off." The man said handing her the ticket.

Kelly nodded as she took the ticket in her hand and headed to her gate. She pulled out her cellular phone and dialed the house number, she was going to let Brenda and Dylan know what she was doing even if it was a little irresponsible of her. She didn't want to leave the twins, but she couldn't really tell Brandon everything with those two beautiful babies with her. Dylan picked up the kitchen phone...

"Hello?" He asked as he grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge.

"Hey Dylan it's me... Can you two watch the twins for the night? I'm on my way to DC to talk to Brandon... I'll be back tomorrow." Kelly asked him and then tried to explain.

"Why are you on your way to DC? I thought you were going to call him and tell him..." Dylan began.

"I was, but I kept chickening out... if I am standing face to face with him I won't chicken out... or at least it will be a little harder... Brandon can read me like a book!" Kelly explained further.

"Okay, where are the extra bottles for Crystal and Caleb?" Dylan asked signaling that he was okay with everything.

"The bottles are on the second shelf in the fridge and everything else should be on the changing table in my room... I don't want to leave them, but if I don't do this..." Kelly trailed off.

"Go! We'll be fine here... Don't worry Kel, we'll take good care of them..." Dylan said before hanging up.

"I'm not worried!" Kelly said before she too hung up.

**_Washington_****_ Post Parking Lot_**

Brandon had just walked out of the building and was heading to his car. When he got there he got in and stared at the wheel for a second... thinking about what he was going to say when he got back to Beverly Hills, what he would say to Kelly. He knew about Crystal, but she didn't know that... how was he going to tell her he knew about everything? Without noticing it he turned the key and the car started... and on the radio was the same song that Kelly had been listening to earlier.

_I don't wanna be so shy, Every time that I'm alone I wonder why, Hope that you will wait for me, You'll see that you're the only one for me..._

As he listened to the words he realized that he really did wonder why they weren't together... everyday he sat at his desk or and home, wondering if she was waiting for him or if she had moved on. He realized that she was the only one for him... no matter what anyone else thought... he was meant to be with her, and that was exactly what he was going to make happen.

His plan was to drive home, pack, and hop on a plane, but that didn't happen. Without realizing it he missed his turn to go to his apartment and just continued on. He found himself standing at the airport in front of the ticket counter. He didn't know what he was doing all he knew was that for once in his life he wasn't going to stand by and watch his life fall apart before his eyes... he was going to follow his heart for a change.

"How much is a ticket to Los Angeles... One way?" He asked the woman at the counter.

"Two hundred and forty-nine dollars sir." The woman said.

"Great I'll take it? When does the flight leave?" He asked handing her his credit card.

"About forty-five minutes from now." The woman said handing him is card and the ticket.

"Thanks!" Brandon said as he headed towards the gate.

**_Brandon_****_'s Apartment_**

Kelly is standing outside of Brandon's apartment wanting to knock, but unsure if he was home. Her fears were confirmed when a neighbor told her that she had seen him leave for work that morning but he had yet to return to his apartment. Kelly thanked her and got back into her rental car and drove over to the Washington Post to see if she could catch him there. Once she got to the building and found a parking spot she walked in the front door and up to the receptionist desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Brandon Walsh..." Kelly began.

"Mr. Walsh has left for the day can I take a message for him?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, can you tell him Kelly Taylor stopped by to talk and will be staying at the Hyatt Regency by the airport until tomorrow... I really need to speak with him!" Kelly said just as John Harper walked by.

"Excuse me mam did you just say you were looking for Brandon Walsh?" He asked.

"Yes I am... do you know where I can find him?" Kelly asked forgetting the woman at the desk.

"You look familiar have we met before? John Harper..." He said as he extended his hand.

"Kelly Taylor and I don't believe we have ever met but Brandon has told me about you." Kelly informed him as she shook his hand.

"Oh... you're the woman in the picture..."

"What picture would that be?" Kelly asked a little curious.

"The one on his desk here I'll show you... I'm sure Brandon won't mind." He said leading her towards his office.

As Kelly walked into the large office she noticed the little things that reminded her of home. He had pictures of his family lined up on one wall and on the bookcase to the left of the door was a stack of envelopes addressed to her. She picked one up and noticed it was open so she read it. As soon as she started to read the letter John had turned around and asked her what she was doing...

"Nothing... so where is this picture?" She asked placing the paper back on the bookcase.

"Right here..." He said handing her the picture he had caught Brandon staring at more than once.

She held the picture in her hands and smiled as she remembered the day he snapped the picture. She had a similar picture of him that same day... just moments after this picture had been taken. The picture she had of him was sitting on her nightstand on the right side of her bed. She had looked at it every night since he left and said good night... he was the last person she saw before she closed her eyes and the first person she saw when she opened them in the morning. It was then that she realized where he had gone... it wasn't to his apartment... he had told everyone he was going home... home was in Beverly Hills with her. She excused herself from John and went back to her hotel. She would be stuck there for the night but tomorrow she would be on her way home... to her family!

**_Casa Walsh_**

Brandon was standing outside his home at 933 Hillcrest Avenue... the home he had spent his High school and college days in. He smiled as he put his key in the door and opened it. As he walked in he knew that no one was home... _they're probably all at work_... he thought as he walked into the kitchen. There were pictures all over the table and a few pictures were also attached to the fridge. He picked up a few of the pictures of Kelly when she was pregnant and a few of the ones that were taken at the hospital. He walked over to the fridge and saw the sonogram picture in the center of the door... on it there were two arrows showing both of the twins. Brandon took the picture in his had and stared in shock at it. A few minutes later he put the picture back on the fridge and headed up the stairs to his room he had shared with Kelly.

As he made his way up the stairs he noticed more pictures framed on the wall. There were pictures of Brandon's family... Cindy, Jim and Brenda... then there were pictures of Jacob with Dylan... however, when he got near the top of the steps he saw two large picture frames with many little pictures of a baby girl... _this must be Crystal... _he thought, and one of a baby boy that looked just like him. He stared at those pictures for a little while before heading to the master bedroom.

He opened the door to the room and saw two cribs lined up against the far wall and his old queen size bed still in the same place it had always been. The room hadn't changed much... a few things were added and a few things were taken out, but for the most part it was still the same way he had left it, a little over a year ago. He sat on the bed and stared at the two cribs... he had two children, a boy and a girl... Crystal and _Crap I don't even know my son's name..._ he thought as the front door swung open.

"Hello... anyone home... there's a strange car in the driveway!" Steve called throughout the house while heading upstairs.

"Hey Steve..." Brandon called from the bedroom door.

"Brando what are you doing here?" Steve asked knowing he had seen everything.

"I was looking for Kelly do you know where she went?" Brandon asked really wanting to talk to her now.

"I thought she was here..." He said looking Brandon straight in the eye.

"Hey who's here?" Brenda called from downstairs.

"Up here Bren!" Steve and Brandon called in unison.

"Hey Brandon what are you doing here?" Brenda asked when she got to the room, she was holding Crystal in her arms.

"I was looking for Kelly any idea where she is?" Brandon asked staring at the baby in her arms.

"She's in DC looking for you… She wanted to tell you something!" Brenda said as Dylan walked in the room with Caleb and Jacob.

"Hey Brandon… Whatcha doing here?" Dylan asked putting Caleb in his crib so he could finish his nap.

"Looking for the mother of my children!" He said tired of his sister dodging the all of his questions. "I just want to talk to her… I want to tell her that I love her!" It was getting easier to say every time he said it.

"Why don't you just call her?" Dylan said as he picked Jacob up by his overalls because he was trying to run down the hall and the gate wasn't at the top of the stairs.

"Great… What's her number?" Brandon asked.

"Its number three on the speed dial…" Brenda said handing him her cellular phone.

"Thanks… Do you guys mind?" He asked them and soon they were all heading out the door, he hit the send button and called her.

"Brenda what's wrong!?!" Kelly asked concerned that something was wrong with one of the twins.

"It's me…" Brandon began.

" Brandon… I've been looking all over DC for you… what are you doing in Beverly Hills, and what are you doing with Brenda's phone? Are you at the house?" Kelly asked afraid of what he had found out.

"I was looking for you, Brenda gave me the phone to call you, and yes I am at the house… I know about the twins." He said as he walked over to the cribs and watched his son sleep.

"I'll be home tomorrow… we can talk then… you gonna stick around?" Kelly asked afraid that he was going to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Brandon said as the two hung up.

Kelly sighed glad he knew and decided to go to bed early… it would be the first night she was away from her children and the first night she would actually get a good night's sleep. Brandon on the other hand went straight down to Brenda, Dylan, and Steve to talk about what he could do to convince Kelly that he loved her even though she kept Crystal and Caleb from him.

"How'd it go?" Steve asked.

"She'll be home tomorrow and we'll find out… hey what would you guys say about… moving?" Brandon had a hard time saying it because he loved having them so close.

"Well… Brenda and I have been looking for a place but we were afraid to leave Kelly here by herself." Dylan offered.

"Well I thought I saw a sign in the neighbor's yard maybe you could move in there… What about you Steve?" Brandon asked.

"I already bought the house next door… I thought it was time for me to leave… plus Caleb and Crystal really do need their own room, I think Kelly is going nuts having them in her room all the time." Steve said noticing how stressed Kelly had been lately.

"Great so when you moving?" Brandon asked.

"I thought I would move today with a little help I can have the rest moved in, in a few hours… that is if Brenda and Dylan want the other two rooms?"

"Right next door… what do you say Bren?" Brandon asked almost pleading with her.

"I say… you watching the kids?"

"I'd be honored um… I was also hoping you could help me with something else…" He looked at her with those sad eyes again.

"Their names are Caleb and Crystal… and what else?" She asked knowing he didn't know the names yet.

"I knew about Crystal… Steve told me… I was wondering if you could help me paint both of the rooms." Brandon asked.

"Sure… what colors?" Brenda asked as she took her brother to the garage to get the paint.

"Well I was thinking purple and pink for Crystal's new room, and blue and green for Caleb's new room."

"I think we can do that…" Brenda said revealing the paint she had bought earlier that month.

The truth was that Brenda and Dylan were planning on moving in with Steve the following week. They were just going to be moving a little sooner… Dylan had been helping Steve all week to get the new house ready. They had exactly sixteen hours to get both houses ready… tonight was going to be a long night!

**_Seven Hours Later… _**

The rooms were painted and most of the furniture was moved in they were just waiting for the fumes to die down so they could move the cribs in. Everything was all set next door and if they wanted Brandon could stay there so that he wasn't alone with the twins. He declined and decided to set up the play yards in his room so that they could move the cribs that night. Within a few hours everything was set and they were all heading to bed. It wouldn't be such a long night after all.

**_The Next Morning At The Hyatt Regency _**

Kelly had been waiting for noon to come so that she could be on her way home… she missed her kids… and she wanted to see how Brandon had done last night. She had called Brenda and was told that they had done fine but she didn't believe it… she wanted to see it for herself. Part of her was scared that everything was perfect because that would mean that he was better at parenting then she was. It didn't matter to Kelly who was better, but it didn't feel particularly great knowing that Brandon could be completely on his own with them his first night with them.

Finally it was time for her to head to the airport and go home. She had wanted to so bad… and now it was actually happening. On the plane ride home she thought about all the things she wanted to tell Brandon and how she would tell him she never wanted to leave him. As her plane landed and she got off the plane she saw Brenda and Dylan but no Jacob. Where was that little guy?

"Hey Kel glad you're back…" Brenda said giving her a hug. " Brandon would have been here but he really wanted to make this… special."

"What is he doing?" Kelly asked a little nervous.

"He's making dinner for you… Kel, he loves you… he just wants to show you how much." Brenda said as Dylan piped up.

"We're supposed to drop you off and head home…"

"You guys moved!" Kelly was scared now. "Where?"

"Don't worry… we just moved next door!" Brenda said as the three of them left the airport.

**_Casa Walsh _**

Kelly had been dropped off and she could already smell the food. Her heart raced as she opened the front door and found a trail of white and red rose peddles leading to the kitchen. As she followed the peddles, she noticed that the house was rather clean… cleaner than she had left it the day before. She walked in the kitchen and noticed that the dinning room table had candles on it. Brandon was taking something out of the oven when he noticed her standing there.

"Hey how've you been?" He said giving her the biggest hug he could give anyone.

"Better… Now that you're here!" She smiled as she gave him a small kiss.

"I love you Kel, I have something to show you…" He said grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs.

They walked down the hall and stopped on the left side of the hallway. There were three doors there and two of them had plaques on them. One was a baseball with Caleb Alexander written on it, the other was ballet slippers with Crystal Anne written on them. As the door to Caleb's room was opened she saw him sleeping in the crib and then she noticed how beautiful the room looked. She then followed him into Crystal's room and what she saw took her breath away… He had made each room so inviting that she couldn't help but tear up… it didn't help when she saw Crystal sleeping with her favorite blanket.

"Wow, Brandon this is so beautiful… Thank you!" She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"It's not over…" He said as he led her into the master bedroom.

Brandon had lined the walls with candles and rose peddles… there where about a dozen fire and ice roses spread across her dresser. She smiled as he led her over to the bed and she took a seat. He walked over to her jewelry door and grabbed something out of the top drawer. As he walked back over to her he kneeled down in front of her and took her hand in his.

"Kel, we have been through so much in the past few years and all I could ever think about was what it would be like to spend the rest of my life with you… Will you marry me… and this time for real…" He said as she smiled at him.

"Yes!" She said through tears of joy. "Yes I'll marry you! I love you Brandon…" Kelly said kissing him with everything she had in her/

"One more thing… Why didn't you tell me?" He asked looking up at her.

"You never asked me… I tried so many times!" Kelly announced.

"I know… I found the box under the bed… I read them… you got pretty whiny when you were pregnant…"

"Yeah about that…"

"I wish I could have been there…" Brandon said shutting her up with a kiss.

The rest of the night was history as the happy couple finished their dinner and Kelly got to feed the twins before she put them to bed for the night. Then, they headed up to their room and fell asleep hugging each other. The night was perfect and nothing could be better than that.


End file.
